Dans le Lethé
by Baba1988
Summary: Après avoir été tuée par Crowley, Meg se retrouve dans le Léthé jusqu'à ce que son âme soit purifiée de toute cette noirceur . Mais alors qu'elle commençait à céder à la paix qu'inspirait cet endroit ,elle se fait ressusciter par Castiel qui devra assumer les conséquences de son acte qui seront bien plus lourdes que ce qu'il imaginait.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Submergé

Meg n'avait aucun souvenirs de comment elle était venue ici ni même pourquoi. Mais ce n'était pas important, après tout qu'est ce qui pouvait l'être, rien absolument rien ! Ce n'est pas qu'elle s'en fichait mais Meg ne semblait pas y faire attention. Elle ressentait un étrange sentiment de paix , un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit depuis des siècles et qui semblait embrassé tout son corps. Pourtant un doute persistait malgré tout.

J'avais un nom, se dit-elle.

Un nom que tu as volé, murmura une voix et Meg s'inclina contre la brise du ventilateur au-dessus de sa tête.

Combien de temps s'était écouler depuis son arrivée ici ? Des jours ? Des semaines ? Ou seulement quelques heures voir même une poignée de secondes ?

Son orteil racla contre le carrelage et Meg expira lentement, juste pour soulager la tension même si elle était certaine qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de respirer ici. Elle se souvenait seulement de quelques brides de souvenirs qui même rassemblé n'avaient aucune cohérence. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle garderait l'apparence de son réceptacle jusqu'à qu'une voix lui chuchote de choisir une forme si elle le souhaitait. La voix lui avait expliquée qu'elle était ici pour guérir avant la prochaine étape et qu'elle aurait besoin de temps .

Elle avait immédiatement surgi de la baignoire dans laquelle elle s'était plongée. Un courant d'air glacial fit frissonné son corps encore couvert de cicatrices et d'ecchymoses. Mais l'étreinte de la serviette contre son corps meurtri la soulagea.

Elle se sentait protégé.

Son corps lui plaisait,malgré sa chevelure formant un mélange entre l'or et l'ébène. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva vêtue d'une robe en coton blanc , Meg se mit à marcher sans but et s'égara rapidement.

Mais cela n'avait aucune importance.

Pas de cages , pas de tortures , pas de cris...

Pas de douleur

Vous êtes en sécurité ici "murmura de nouveau cette voie emprunte de douceur et de compassion". Tu ne ressentira plus de peine ou de douleur. Il faut vous reposer, vous n'êtes pas encore prete.

"Oui", murmura Meg tout en continuant de marcher .

Les couloirs formaient un labyrinthe de murs gris/blancs et rigides, des couleurs monotone qui semblait pourtant calmer l'esprit de la démone. Elle n'avait pas faim, juste un semblant de soif au fond de sa gorge . De temps en temps, elle trouvait une chambre, généralement avec un lit grand blanc immaculé où elle pouvait s'allonger et se reposer aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait. S'envelopper dans des draps en soie la faisait se sentir aimée .

Mais Meg ne supportait pas les oreillers duveteux laissés sur chaque lit. A chaque fois qu'elle en touchait un , elle imaginait les plumes à l'intérieur et certains souvenirs semblait remonter à la surface.

Des ailes ... un ange

Meg émit un gémissement de douleur. Elle sentit comme un éclair lui foudroyée le coter droit du crâne ce qui l'obligea l'espace d'un instant à s'arrêter.

\- Bordel ,ça fait mal "dit elle en se frottant la tempes"

Mais il ne fallut que quelques seconde avant que la douleur s'en aille comme si elle n'avait jamais été là.

"Patience, patience. Ne cherche pas à te souvenir"

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix "murmura Meg sur un ton ironique" . Je n'ai rien à faire à part marcher.

Et pourtant , aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître elle était heureuse ce qui était rare pour un démon. Soudain un bruit sec l'arracha à sa rêverie et l'obligea à regarder par dessus son épaule.

"Meg "

Le décor avait changé . Des salles entièrement vides s'étendait à présent derrière elle. Meg pouvait apercevoir comme des formes spectrales qui semblait fredonner son nom.

"Ignore les"

"Oui", murmure-t-elle et elle continua son chemin

Le fait qu'elle ne ressentait nullement le besoin de manger augmentait son envie de boire au point que cela la fit tomber à genoux sur le sol.

Elle avait besoin de ...

" Tu sais que nous rêvons tous pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes humains?

C'est le paradis sur terre. Ou l'enfer. "

Sa propre voix venait de ré toussa d'une voix rauque : Était-ce un rêve?

Il fallait qu'elle se détende, qu'elle boive et surtout qu'elle oublie.

"Oui," murmure-t-elle, désespérée. Juste à côté se trouvait une fontaine d'eau clouée au mur.

Elle avait juste besoin de ...

"L'eau t'apportera la paix"

Une étincelle d'agonie s'échappa à nouveau de son cerveau et elle cria alors qu'elle commença à ramper vers la fontaine .

"Meg"

Abomination.

Putain.

Chienne.

Démon.

«Non non non non non», supplia-t-elle tandis que ses ongles faisant grincer les carreaux du sol . La fontaine était si proche , plus que quelques mètres et elle pourrait se soulager. Mais la douleur devenait insupportable.

Quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose frôla le bas de son dos comme une caresse et se rapprocha d'elle comme un fantôme.

"Meg"

\- Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom», cria t'elle

-Je connais ton vrai mais je sais que tu aimes celui-ci .

"Meg"

Une autre voix murmura son prénom. Un homme , la voix semblait encore plus lointaine que la première et résonnait par intermitence.

\- Mais que se passe t'il ?

\- Ignore-le. Tu ne ressentira plus aucune douleur une fois que tu auras bu. Bois

Désespérée , Meg attrapa le bord métallique de la fontaine et l'alluma. L'eau jaillit, et ses yeux se fermèrent dans un pur plaisir. Bientôt elle engloutit à grandes gorgées cette eau glacée jusqu'à ce que tout son visage soit trempé et que l'eau ruisselle sur son menton. Pour la première fois depuis des siècles elle se sentait vraiment heureuse. Mais cette eau semblait lui retirer tous ses souvenirs jusqu'a qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un simple pantin avec une âme vierge.

Meg se mit à croiser d'autres personnes qui erraient dans les couloirs . Aucun d'entre eux ne la salua mais elle s'intégra dans le groupe qui devaient comprendre une trentaine de personne. Parmi eux un bel homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris-bleus, semblait encore une fois stimuler sa mémoire mais elle ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi. Meg repris quelques gorgées d'eau à la fontaine pour oublier se sentiment de déjà- vu qui commençait à grandir en elle et continua ensuite son chemin.

Snick-snick.

Quelque chose résonna dans le bâtiment et le groupe s'arrêta. Il n'y avait aucun changement d'expression sur leurs visages mais ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Mais Meg avait besoin de bouger, si elle ne bougeait pas ses souvenirs remonteraient à la surface.

Elle commence à se frayer un chemin à travers le groupe qui la laissa faire sans pour autant l'aider. Un peu plus loin on pouvait apercevoir une porte. Meg savait que derrière elle trouverait une autre fontaine pour soulager de nouveau sa soif .

Plus que quelques mètres et elle se sentirait à nouveau aimée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le sifflement des flammes.

"Ne cherche pas à écouter Meg. Tu seras en sécurité si tu restes avec le groupe"

Des feux follets passa à travers le corps de certains membres du groupe et entourèrent l'un d'entre eux, le transformant en torche étincelante. Meg fut la seule à le regarder, et il resta là sans essayer d'éteindre les flammes, sans crier. Pas un mouvement , pas un bruit. Sa peau se fissura sous la puissance des flammes et commença à virer au noir. Personnes ne leva le petit doigts pour essayer de le sauver. Ils semblaient tous être dans une torpeur dont ils n'arrivaient pas à sortir

Sans savoir pourquoi, les mains de Meg se cramponnèrent à son estomac afin d'effleurer de ses doigts la zone entre sa poitrine et son nombril.

" Tu peux le faire." Une voix rauque, séduisante et chaude comme le feu, tire sur sa soif

Puis se fut une douleur brûlante d'humiliation.

L'agonie déchira tout son corps, et elle cria, mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour essayer de bloquer toutes ses pensées qui remontaient à nouveau malgré elle.

Elle avait fait tout sa pour rien. Elle se sentait si faible , s'en était presque navrant.

" S'il te plait , rappelle toi"

Meg poussa un dernier cris, puis ce fut le trou noir

Elle se réveilla lentement, ses yeux s'habituant peu à peu à la lumière qui l'entourait. Sans savoir comment,au lieu de draps chaud Meg se réveilla sur une longue plage de sable. Elle roula sur le coter pour regarder l'horizon. Pas de soleil , juste une petite lumière qui mettait en valeur le bleu et le vert des eaux, dérivant sur elle et la réchauffant.

" Rappelle toi"

Encore et toujours cette voix. Toujours cette même rengaine. Même si elle était incapable de mettre un visage sur cette voix, Meg était certaine de l'avoir déja entendue ailleurs qu'ici.

-Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je suis heureuse pour la première fois depuis ... Mais quand était-ce ?

"Réveille-toi ! "

Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Oublier. Il fallait qu'elle oublie

Le ciel commence à s'assombrir petit à petit et se brisa comme des éclats de vagues qui avaient touché ses orteils se desséchèrent pour ne former qu'une pellicule de sel qui lui brûla la peau. Venant de nul part Meg sentit une main saisir la sienne. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais il n'y avait personne bien que la prise était forte. Mais pour accompagner ce contact invisible, une obscurité semblait s'installer faisant pression au creux de son estomac.

Oublier.

"Rappelle toi"

Les deux mots commencent à se chevaucher dans son esprit et elle s'installa sur ses genoux. La paix et le confort des salles, la chaleur et la protection, tout est parti. Seule la confusion ,le désespoir et la douleur la faisant agonisée de l'intérieur .

Le ciel finit par tomber quand elle inclina la tête en arrière et cria de toute ses forces.

"Meg?"

Castiel était au bord du lit se trouvait Meg et fixa la démone blottie au centre des draps. Épuisé jusqu'à la moelle, il s'était assis à ses coter, l'appelant par son nom et attendant un signe de sa part. Dean et Sam s'étaient tous les deux endormis dans des fauteuils, n'appréciant pas l'idée d'avoir à le faire mais ils étaient épuisés . Cela faisait plus de six heures qu'elle avait été tuée, poignardée par la lame de Crowley. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas la laissée mourir

Il avait toujours eu besoin de d'elle.

Il devait encore manger des pizza ensemble (n'est ce pas ^^)

Le sort lui avait tellement couter d'énergie qu'il pouvait sentir les propres blessures de Meg qui n'avaient pas encore cicatrisées . L'endroit d'où il avait extirpé Meg était pour lui un mythe mais finalement existait bel et bien. Les âmes des démons étaient recyclées , purifiées, pour finalement être oubliées. Castiel n'avait jamais utilisé autant de pouvoir auparavant et il pouvait sentir l'épuisement de sa grâce.

"Meg?"

Près de lui, Sam se réveilla et fixa le mort qui finalement ne semblait plus en être un.

"Est-ce que ça a marché?" demanda t'il un peu grogis.

"Je ne suis pas sûr." Mais la voix de l'ange était remplie d'espoir. "Meg?"

Sa tête ne bougea pas de l'oreiller mais il put voir ses yeux s'ouvrir, noirs et sans fond. Se déplaçant autour du lit, Castiel s'agenouilla à ses côté et la regarda dans les yeux. Il fallut un moment à Meg pour se concentrer sur le visage de l'ange et accepter le flot de souvenirs.

Le sifflement qu'elle émit était littéralement celui d'une personne en colère , un peu comme un animal blessé face à un prédateur. Elle se recula sur le lit et la sauvagerie qu'on pouvait lire dans son expression surpris l'ange.

Il n'y avait aucune gratitude dans le regard de la démone.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait?" Murmura-t-elle en levant les mains vers son visage. Comme lui, elle pouvait voir sa propre obscurité et au lieu de son orgueil habituel, il y avait du dégoût et de la répugnance. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les siens. "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?"

"Je t'ai ramené." Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui sorte une réplique cinglante et qu'elle se précipite sur la bouteille d'alcool la plus proche. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas ,quelque chose avait changer et Castiel n'était pas sur de vouloir savoir de quoi il s'agissait .

Le murmure se transforma en un cri strident. "Comment as tu pu ! Comment as tu pu me faire ça!"

Le cri aigu qu'elle donna fit sursauter Dean, mais Castiel ne détacher pas ses yeux de la démone dont la douleur semblait bien réelle. Les démons avaient tous été torturer en enfer , cela faisait partit de leur quotidien et la douleur n'était plus quelque chose qu'ils craignaient ou même appréhendait . Castiel n'avait jamais vu Meg perdre le contrôle comme elle le faisait maintenant.

"Je veux y retourner."

Dean et Sam se regardèrent et Dean se racla la gorge, lorgnant sur la lame tueuse de démon mais Sam secoua la tête en montrant Castiel du doigt pour l'en dissuader. Meg ignora les regards des frères Winchester et ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur l'ange toujours assis à ses côtés. Avec une infime douceur, il lui pris délicatement la main.

"Je suis désolé."

Et voila un premier chapitre de terminé ^^. Je tiens à préciser que cette fanfiction n'est pas de moi et qu'a la base elle est en anglais. Je l'a traduit avec plus ou moins de difficultés (je préfère être franche: j'ai supprimé parfois quelques passage ou ai rajouter des phrases qui selon moi semblait plus cohérent. Mais je suis tellement fan du couple Castiel/Meg que je voulais vraiment vous faire profiter de cette fics qui est littéralement génial. Les chapitres sont très long après celui-ci donc je risque de les fractionner. Mai vous pouvez compter sur au moins une quarantaine de chapitre ^^

N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis sa me fera un beau cadeau de Noel \o/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Lorsque les démons sont ressuscités

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait?

-Je t'ai ramené.

La vue de Meg sur le rebord de la fenêtre aurait pu être une vision apaisante. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec la démone, un fossé semblait se créer autour d'elle comme si quelqu'un avait laissé tomber un masque sur son visage pour essayer de cacher les fissures qui auraient pu apparaître.

Ayant pitié pour elle (et dieu sait qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer ressentir de la pitié pour un démon et encore moins pour Meg),Dean se demanda si il ne valait mieux pas la poignarder à nouveau.

\- Elle n'a pas changer de place depuis que nous l'avons amener ici.

La voix de Kevin fit écho dans cette pièce qui jusqu'à maintenant était totalement silencieuse, ce qui fit sursauter Dean . Meg quand à elle ne broncha même pas . Le jeune homme était penché sur la tablette, passant un doigt sur ses bords usés alors qu'il essayait de la lire. L'arrivée de Dean ne l'avait pas arrêté dans sa traduction et il n'était pas encore prêt à s'arrêter.

-Garth est sur les nerfs Dean, mais sa je pense que tu t'en doute. Il dit qu'un chasseur qui protège un démon et bien... (Kevin était mal à l'aise à l'idée de continuer) c'est contre-nature .

-Ouais et bien il s'en remettra, après tout il me devait une faveur. Garth le fait pour moi et moi je le fais pour Castiel c'est aussi simple que cela .

Dean jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et regarda la tête sombre qui se penchait près de la lampe. "Cela ne te pose pas de problème qu'elle soit avec nous?"

Kevin haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec Meg. Elle ne m'a jamais menti, n'a jamais essayé de me blesser enfin presque "Kevin eu un sourire en coin" . Garth a essayé d'utiliser M. Fizzles sur elle mais elle a mis le feu à la chaussette. Nous avons dû faire un mini enterrement avant d'aller chez Wal-Mart pour lui acheter une nouvelle chaussette.

Abandonnant une seconde sa traduction , Kevin se retourna sur sa chaise et tapa son stylo contre son menton tout en regardant Meg.

\- Castiel l'a vraiment sortie de l'enfer?"

\- Non." Dean regarda la démone. "Pas de l'Enfer mais d'un autre endroit dont j'ignorais totalement l'existence.

\- Encore pire que l'enfer?» Kevin siffla avant de se retourner. "Pas étonnant qu'elle soit comme ça alors.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que c'était pire," marmonna Dean.

Mais il n'avait pas oublié les étranges cris de détresse de Meg ou la façon dont Castiel s'était excusé . Il n'avait pas oublié ses supplications désespérées pour que Sam la tue si Castiel ne le faisait pas. Quand Sam l'avait regardé en silence, confuse, elle s'était presque jetée sur Dean pour essayer de le forcer à se battre et dans son dégoût et son choc, il l'avait seulement tenue dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Castiel l'ait calmée. Prenant une autre bière, Dean regarda l'arrière de la tête de Meg, dont les cheveux étaient toujours tachés de sang étaient attachés grossièrement en queue de cheval.

Castiel ne venait jamais à la vieille péniche quand Mme Tran était dans le coin. Bien qu'il soit conscient de l'affection que portait Dean pour la mère de Kévin, l'ange devait faire face à une méfiance non dissimulée de la part de cette dernière concernant Meg et il n'avait pas envie d'être harcelé de questions à chaque fois qu'il se retrouverait au même endroit. C'était plus facile d'attendre qu'elle parte avec Garth.

De toute façon, il avait besoin de se concentrer sur Meg.

-Hé, Cas," lança Kevin depuis la couchette ou il était allonger, s'asseyant dès qu'il entendit l'arrivée de l'ange". "Dean vient tout juste de partir. Lui et Sam chassent un Wendigo. "

-Oui, je sais." Castiel posa à terre le sac qu'il avait pris avec lui et fixa le visage de Kevin. "Vous êtes malade?"

-Je vais bien. Prenez soin de Meg pendant que j'essaie de faire une petite sieste.

Kevin se retourna et enfouit sa tête sous un oreiller, mettant fin à la conversation. Meg était toujours assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre où il l'avait laissée, sa tête inclinée contre la vitre observant la façon dont la pluie tombait contre la vitre. Ne portant qu'une vieille chemise à carreaux de Sam qui atteignait le haut de ses genoux , elle était plus pitoyable que jamais. Ses cheveux sentaient si fort qu'il pouvait les sentir de l'autre côté de la pièce.

-Je suis de retour," annonça-t-il inutilement, ramassant par la même occasion la trousse de secours sur son chemin.

Meg contracta légèrement sa main sur son genou nu pour montrer qu'elle avait sentit la présence de l'ange.

-Je vais devoir changer tes bandages "dit il tristement en voyant à quelle point ces derniers étaient sales et tout déchirés.

Castiel se parlait surtout à lui même, mais une voix étouffée s'échappa, "Depuis l'épisode de Mr Fizzles, elle n'a pas laissée Garth s'approcher d'elle pour la soigner.

-Retourne dormir, Kevin.

L'espace d'une seconde Castiel pensa utiliser sa grâce sur le prophète afin de ne pas être déranger, mais tout juste après lui avoir parlé, Kevin se mit à ronfler . Le jeune homme était épuisé. Maintenant qu'il se savait seul avec Meg, Castiel pris une chaise pour s'assoir aux coter de la démone.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Pas de réponse mais Castiel n'était pas surpris plus que sa. Délicatement , il prit sa main dans la sienne et la retourna, regardant ses ongles cassés et ses doigts ensanglantés. Des marques d'égratignure profondes s'étaient accumulées sur le dos de sa paume; les plaies rouges étaient encore fraîches et douloureuses à regarder.

\- Elles n'étaient pas là hier, Meg, murmura Castiel, les yeux rivés sur son visage. Meg soupira et regarda toujours par la fenêtre, affichant toujours une expression de désespoir . L'ange retourna sa main et traça la nouvelle blessure au centre de sa paume avec son doigt. "Pourquoi as-tu fait ça?"

Meg se mit à fixer l'ange mais Castiel sentit cette dernière se tendre quand il tamponna ses blessures avec du coton imbiber d'antiseptique .

\- J'aimerais tellement que tu me dise quelque chose "Castiel commença à enrouler sa main dans de la gaze. "N'importe quoi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tes remarques me manqueraient à ce point.

Castiel se souvenait de la période ou il avait été à l'hôpital et s'était ensuite retiré du monde. Meg était restée à ses coter quand d'autres auraient fuit la colère de l'ange. Il avait alors été capable de se concentrer sur sa voix . Elle l'avait sauvé il s'en rendait compte à présent. Et il réalisait que c'était maintenant au tour de Meg d'avoir besoin de lui. D'une manière très différente de celle qu'il procurait au frère Winchester . Elle ne voulait pas de son aide ou de ses tentatives de rédemption, mais il pensait qu'elle en avait besoin de lui pour oublier la douleur de sa vie après la mort.

-Tu avais raison cependant." Il sentit soudainement son regard se rivé sur lui et il soupira, cachant un sourire. Il été quasiment certain que cela attirerait son attention. "Les choses étaient plus simples avant que nous nous rencontrions. Quand tout était noir et blanc. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je serais en train de penser les blessures d'un démon en essayant de faire en sorte qu'elle puisse me parler. Pour me dire pourquoi elle ne voulait pas que je la ramène.

Il se pencha et mordit le reste de la gaze avec ses dents, le nez effleurant sa peau de sa main . Meg recula mais il ignora son mouvement même si cela lui fit une drôle de sensation au creux de son ventre. Il vérifia discrètement les blessures internes infligées par Crowley, celles qu'il essayait toujours de comprendre pourquoi elles ne guérissaient pas. Quand il leva les yeux vers les siens, elle le regardait .

-Où es-tu allé?» Demanda-t-il, les yeux bleus scrutant son visage meurtri et n'y trouvant aucune réponse. "Où es tu maintenant?"

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il avait soigné ses blessures et la laissait une fois de plus avec Garth. Dean n'aimait pas cette situation qui se prolongeait, mais il avait pris sur lui par amitié pour l'ange malgré ses plaintes et ses railleries. Castiel n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi faire avec elle. Avec les frères Winchester ils étaient à présent en guerre contre les anges et les démons, et ils ne pouvait pas se permettre de toujours rester au même endroit. Ils devaient voyager afin de trouver le meilleur endroit où la tablette serait être en sécurité, la ils pourraient enfin se reposer. Mais tout n'était plus aussi simple depuis la résurrection de Meg. Plus il la regardait, plus cette réalisation était profonde.

\- Tu dois avoir froid ici.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, Garth avait réussi à déplacer Meg sur le pont supérieur et à présent elle était à regarder ciel même la nuit quand Castiel la rejoignit après avoir passer plus une heure à l'observer au loin. Elle ne se retourna pas, resta immobile et silencieuse.

Perdu.

Attrapant une vieille couverture , Castiel garda un œil sur la porte de la salle des machines alors qu'il traversait et la regardait fixement. À peine vêtu pour le temps, son vêtement était humide, ses cheveux filandreux et remplis de nœuds . Lentement, il déplia la couverture pour la placer sur ses épaules. Techniquement, les démons ne ressentait ni le froid ni la chaleur. Mais Castiel voulais encore avoir l'impression qu'il pouvait protéger quelque chose et surtout quelqu'un.

-Garth a dit que tu semblais aimer être sur l'eau, regardant par-dessus. Que tu étais moins contrariée. »Castiel avait l'impression que chaque mot créait un sentiment de tension encore plus profond entre eux. "Aimes-tu être ici?"

L'espace d'un instant, il crut qu'elle allait lui répondre. Sans dire un mot, Meg se leva et redescendit sous le pont, la couverture tombant dans l'eau . Castiel regarda au-dessus de la rivière et disparut dans la seconde qui suivit.

-Elle ne peut pas rester ici. Garth croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "C'est mauvais pour nous ."

-Pour nous? Demanda Dean incrédule, levant une main pour garder Castiel tranquille. Garth, doit-je te rappeler que tu possède une chaussette qui fait office de marionnette. Sa fait pas mégalo du tout.

Garth lui lança un regard noir.

-Cela n'a aucun rapport . Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle ici.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la ?" Remarqua Sam. "

-Vous avez déjà vu un démon mourir et revenir comme sa ,sans aucune séquelle ?», Grogna Garth.

Meg était toujours assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur elle, mais la démone ne semblait pas se soucier de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire sur elle. Soit elle ne les entendais pas, soit elle s'en fichait . Meg était seulement un problème pour eux , un problème qui devait vite être réglé. Ses mains fléchirent un peu et Castiel sentit les poils de sa nuque s'hérissée, car pendant un instant, il la vit réellement réagir. Elle semblait sur le point de se jeter jusqu'au couteau tueur de démon que Sam avait posé sur la table tout en nettoyant ses armes. Castiel se plaça discrètement entre elle et la table la bloquant dans son élan.

\- Ne soyez pas stupide. Garth désigna Meg du doigt . Où qu'elle soit aller, ce n'était pas l'Enfer et ce qui est sur c'est que maintenant elle a les circuits totalement grillés.

\- Au Purgatoire?» tenta Dean mais Sam secoua la tête.

-C'était pour les monstres. Pas les démons. Mais dieu à surement du créer quelque chose pour eux. N'est ce pas Castiel ?

Ils se retournèrent tous pour voir un ange et un démon qui se fixait intensément . Il était impossible de deviner pourquoi ils avaient une telle expression de. Ce fut Meg qui détourna le regard en première . Puis, avec un petit son étranglé, elle fracassa son poing contre la vitre , la brisant en une multitude d'éclats.

Dean n'aimais pas l'idée d'avoir à veiller sur un démon , mais Castiel l'avait supplié. Pour une fois, il avait supplié Dean de l'aider avec quelques chose qui ne concernait pas leur mission principale et Dean avait céder . Mais Meg ne devrait jamais être seule puisque ni Sam ni Dean ne pouvait lui faire confiance.

Dans la bibliothèque principale, Dean regarda Castiel panser les dernières plaies de Meg qui refusaient toujours de guérir. Il faisait sa avec un enthousiasme presque troublant , pensa Dean .

\- Je pense toujours qu'il vaudrait mieux la tuer. Sa serait mieux pour elle comme pour nous.

Sam secoua la tête. "J'en doute."

Dean regarda son frère et lui lança un regard troublé. "Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as l'air si réticent ?"

\- Parce que" Sam toussa discrètement dans un mouchoir laissant une petite traînée de sang . "Nous avions l'habitude de mieux prendre soin des personnes qui sont mortes pour nous. Qu'on le veuille ou non, elle s'est sacrifiée pour nous. Tu t'en rappelles non ?"

Entendant Castiel murmurer à Meg de tenir encore quelques instants , Dean ferma les yeux. "Je n'avais jamais pensé que cela s'appliquerait à un démon."

\- Nous ne sommes pas des démons, Dean. Ou des monstres. Sam décroisa ses jambes et se leva de son vieux fauteuil préféré. "Je pense que tu as parfois tendance à l'oublier."

Il s'éloigna de Dean et qui ne manqua pas de voir l'expression peinée de son frère.

Peu après le départ de Sam et ensuite de Dean, Castiel sortit quelque du sac qu'il avait emballé à l'occasion pour Meg. C'était vraiment étrange , de trouver des choses pour divertir un démon , mais Castiel pensait avoir trouver quelque chose dont elle aurait besoin. Il regarda Meg fléchir alors qu'il s'accroupissait à ses côté . Les étagères autour d'eux la faisaient paraître minuscule .

-J'ai trouvé ça pour toi.

C'était un magazine de potins, un de ces ridicules magasine que Meg avait pris l'habitude de lire . Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, la démone en avait toujours eu un sur elle. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la page de couverture et il posa doucement le magasine sur ses genoux. Meg toucha les pages, comme si elle avait envie de les ouvrir, puis s'arrêta avant d'en tourner une seule.

"Je pourrais te le lire?" Proposa-t-il timidement, heureux de voir enfin une réaction.

Les yeux de Meg se levèrent vers les siens et, d'un subtil coup de main, elle prit le magazine et le déchira en deux, le jetant à ses pieds. Son expression n'avait pas vacillé. Castiel regarda la pile de pages brillantes qui étaient à présent éparpillées sur le sol .

-Où es-tu allé?» Murmura-t-il en la fixant du regard. La même question qu'il avait posé et dont il ne connaissait toujours pas la réponse.

Meg se contenta de le fixer.

Castiel s'était alors mis dans une sorte transe , plus pour passer le temps qu'autre chose. C'était plus facile à faire que d'attendre que Meg sorte de son état catatonique. La seule raison pour laquelle il en sortit se fut la sensation de doigts touchant son manteau. L'invasion avait été froide et délibérée. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, sa main s'enroula autour de la poigne du voleur et il releva brusquement la tête pour voir Meg s'agenouiller en face de lui. Ses yeux, noirs et plats comme un animal en cage, le regardaient fixement tandis qu'elle brandissait la lame.

Pendant une seconde, il cru comprendre.

-Est-ce que ça te soulagerait ? " Demanda-t-il et il la laissa faire, sentant la pointe appuyer au dessus de sa poitrine.

Meg fixa le bout de la lame sur sa chemise et, d'un regard féroce, elle l'enfonça. Elle alla assez loin pour que Castiel ressente une étincelle de douleur . Il du se retenir pour ne pas la giffler. Mais Meg laissa tomber la lame et recula brusquement , encore toute tremblante tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait à côté de la bibliothèque.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Castiel pour trouver la mort. L'entité aimait vraiment s'occupper des âmes les plus insignifiantes tandis qu'il laissait ses moissonneurs faire le reste du travail . Sachant cela, Castiel avait simplement attendu au chevet d'un patient souffrant de démence, longtemps négligé par sa famille, mais se demandait si il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais la réalité commença à se déformer au moment ou le patient rendit son dernier souffle.

\- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu ..." La mort apparut sur le pas de la porte, le visage mince tiré dans un air renfrogné. " Tu étais encore plus saturé qu'une éponge .

Castiel se leva de la chaise inconfortable sur laquelle il était assis et inclina la tête en signe de respect.

\- Alors. Castiel. Pourquoi êtes-tu ici ? Ce n'est pas encore ton heure il me semble. La mort vérifia sa montre..."Oh,je vois..."

Il entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit d'hôpital d'une manière aussi gracieuse que possible

\- Je dois vous poser une question.

\- Elle n'est pas folle, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir . La mort agita la main." Je sais tout de ton petit animal de compagnie" . Je doute qu'il y ait un dieu , un ange ou un démon , qui n'est pas conscience de ce qui se passe entre vous deux. Elle n'est pas folle ... enfin pas vraiment"

Son regard sombre fixa Castiel "J'ai toujours aimer les scènes dramatiques. "

-Elle ne méritait pas de mourir.

-Peut-être. Ou peut-être que cela était nécessaire. La mort n'attendit pas que l'ange l'interrompe. "Mais tu as fait quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais dû faire. Tu as perturbé l'ordre naturel des choses. Tu as volé une âme. , pour la troisième fois .Ne peux-tu donc pas respecter la façon dont les choses doivent être faites?

Castiel n'aimait pas que la mort fasse allusion à Sam et Dean.

\- Où est-elle allée?

La mort pencha curieusement la tête sur le côté.

\- Les démons ne sont pas des anges. Ils ne vont pas au Ciel quand ils sont morts et reviennent rarement en Enfer. Ce ne sont pas non plus des monstres, où Dieu a créé une cage spéciale pour ces expériences ratées.

-Les démons étaient des humains et ...

-Ils étaient des humains . Ils ont été torturés au-delà de ce qu'ils pouvaient endurer .

La mort se dirigea vers la fenêtre auprès Castiel. "Elle a été envoyée vers un lieu d'oubli. Un des mes préférer si tu veux le savoir. Ce lieu existe depuis aussi longtemps que les âmes elles mêmes. Il est donc aussi vieux que Dieu, que la création et que la mort elle-même. Dirigé par une autre entité .

Castiel ne semblait pas savoir quel endroit il s'agissait . La mort lui répondit par un regard complètement exaspéré.

\- As-tu donc oublier le plus gros défaut du Père que tu as tant aimé? Il aime tellement qu'il est prêt à pardonner tous les péchés, d'une manière ou d'une autre. "

La mort utilisa son doigt osseux pour dessiner un visage souriant sur la vitre. "Le Lethe. Une sorte de centre de thérapie. Directement à côté de l'enfer et juste en dessous du ciel. "

-Elle oubliait tout de sa vie passée "murmura Castiel, la voix vibrante de colère"

\- Concrètmeent ils sont nettoyer. Cela prend du temps bien sûr. Les nouveaux démons sont recyclés rapidement mais les anciens comme Meg? Cela demande des efforts et des soins supplémentaires. C'est comme nettoyer des taches de sang sur un trottoir avec une brosse à dents. "La mort effaça son dessin et fronça les sourcils. "Là bas , elle aurait ressenti un amour et une protection qu'elle n'aurait pas ressentis depuis qu'elle avait été damnée. Amour et protection, pardon et oubli. C'est la nature de Lethe. . Même les démons les plus anciens oublient et sont finalement accueillis au royaume de Dieu. Elle avait commencé à oublier, tu sais. Tout. Chaque péché, chaque acte de loyauté , chaque douleur. "

L'ange comprenait parfaitement ce que la mort voulait dire.

-Bien joué, Castiel. Vous avez de nouveau réussit tout chambouler , une fois de plus.

Il s'évapora avant même que Castiel ne puisse répondre, avant qu'il ne puisse penser à quoi que ce soit.

Affalée sur le lit de camp, Meg regardait le plafond de la salle Bunker au sous-sol et avec un froncement de sourcils, il était évident qu'elle avait une furieuse furieuse envie de boire .

Castiel s'appuya contre la porte et la regarda.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle se crispa un peu mais refusa de le regarder.

-Je sais où tu étais." L'ange fit des pas lents et mesurés vers le lit de camp, évitant prudemment le piège du diable. "Le Léthé."

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, Meg eu une vraie réaction .Elle se lança hors du lit et se prit la barrière invisible de pleins fouet. Castiel l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse être projetée sur le sol et s'avança dans le piège. Il la serra dans ses bras pour l'empêcher qu'elle puisse le griffer ou même le mordre.

-Tu étais heureuse," continua-t-il malgré ses gémissements et ses coups de poing à demi enfouis dans les profondeurs de son manteau. "On a pris soin de toi afin que tu puisses te sentir aimée . Et je t'ai sortie de cet endroit. Je t'ai volé à lui . Je suis tellement désolé."

Meg arrêta de se battre, comme si les excuses l'avaient vidée, et Castiel la ramena simplement près du lit pour qu'elle puisse s'assoir .

-Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière .Ses doigts agrippèrent juste le bas de son menton et il inclina la tête vers le haut. "Je t'en supplie regarde moi."

Mais Meg n'osait toujours pas le regarder, elle était terrorisée à l'idée de le faire.

\- Je voulais tellement que tu soit de retour parmi nous que je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences . Mais je resterais près de toi jusqu'a que tu puisse à nouveau te battre à nos côtés . Jusqu'à ce que tu puisses enfin me pardonner pour tous le mal que je t'ai fait .

Se penchant en avant, il l'embrassa furtivement sur la tempe et la serra contre lui.

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi.» Il sentit le souffle de Meg contre sa clavicule. "Je veillerai sur toi, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Je te le promet.

\- C'est bizarre, quand on les regarde ces deux-là." Dean avait presque envie de vomir. "

Castiel murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Meg qui pencha la tête sur le coter afin que l'ange puisse vérifier l'état des dernières ecchymoses restantes. Les deux frère Winchesters n'auraient pas été si surpris si le visage de Meg n'affichait pas une mine détendue. Chose qui aurait été inconcevable il y a de cela quelques heures. Sam aurait jurer avoir vu Meg sourire.

\- Très bizarre acquiesça-t-il.

Castiel attendit que Sam et Dean soient partis se coucher pour brosser les cheveux de Meg dans la salle commune. Grâce à Dean qui lui avait acheter tous le nécessaire (cela tenait du miracle) , Meg avait enfin pu prendre une douche et se laver les geste était étonnamment simple mais très intime pour l'ange. Cela semblait apaisée la jeune femme qui semblait se détendre. Après des semaines de silence et un étrange sentiment de tension, Castiel était enfin prêt à se battre pour elle. Il avait envie une folle envie de voir si elle ressentait quelque chose au-delà de l'apathie. Mais Meg s'était simplement assise en face de lui sur le canapé et se pencha un peu dans la brosse, juste assez pour lui faire savoir qu'elle était consciente de sa présence.

\- Tu es bien calme." Il ralentit le rythme de ses mouvements et regarda discrètement son visage.

Castiel devait remplir ce silence d'une manière ou d'une autre car cela le rendait nerveux au plus au point . "Enfin pour ainsi dire. Tu étais toujours calme ces dernières semaines. J'aimais t'entendre me dire de me taire . Ce qui arrivait souvent quand on y pense.

Il baissa la tête et manqua la façon dont ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Finalement elle bougea un peu pour qu'elle puisse se glisser un peu plus vers lui. Castiel arrêta de la brosser afin de reprendre son souffle .

\- Toi aussi, n'est ce pas ?

Castiel ne manqua pas d'être surpris par ce doux murmure . Ignorant son expression, Meg se mit à regarder les spots publicitaires à la télévision. .

-Meg?

-Je t'ai donné ton surnom d'après un film de Noel, tu te souviens ? Dit Meg et il regarda lui aussi l'écran. Une femme trop bruyante hurlait d'économiser dix dollars sur les films classiques puisque c'était encore la fin du printemps.

-Non je…

L'image en noir et blanc scintilla et se déforma au moment où un homme grand et maigre arrivait .

-Clarence! Clarence! Aidez-moi, Clarence! Revenez vers moi !

Castiel se tourna lentement vers Meg

-Tu te souviens, Clarence?

Ce qu'il vit en la regardant lui coupa littéralement le souffle. Impossible de ne pas être troubler par le sourire qu'elle affichait.

"Meg" soupira t'il " Oh mon dieu , pensa t'il, elle était magnifique .

Et un deuxième chapitre rien que pour vous ^^ . Et 1 , 2 , 3 ... reviews please ^^ ! (A vos claviers \o/)


	3. Chapter 3 Partie 1

Chapitre 3 : Quand les démons rêvent ( Partie 1)

Il était perturbé.

Il n'avait pas été dérangé depuis que Dieu avait décidé qu'une autre course avec le libre arbitre serait amusante et cela avait été une expérience plutôt tumultueuse pour ainsi dire. Troublé la mort était trop âgée pour avoir peur de cet endroit. A maintes reprises au cours de sa longue existence, elle avait vu une multitudes de visions reflétant la beauté et la pureté sans qui ne l'affecta pas pour autant. La mort avait rencontré les humains, la dernière création de dieu mais ils étaient aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres.

Les anges et les démons ? Ennuyeux

Les monstres ? Ils avaient piquer son intérêt par leurs capacités à provoquer le chaos mais ils restaient malgré tout ennuyeux eux aussi.

Ils faisaient tous fait la même chose. Ils mourraient.

Mais malgré son air blasé , la mort était charmée par l'architecture complexe du Lethe. C'était comme une sorte de cocon qui protégeait tous ceux qui s'y trouvait. Le Lethe était magnifiquement conçu pour donner une illusion de confort et de liberté. Une douce lumière attira l'attention de la mort. Celle ci s'enroula autour de l'entité avant de commencer à prendre forme humaine.

Elle prit l'apparence d'une magnifique jeune femme aux long cheveux blonds et bouclés. Elle portait une longue robe noir qui était cintré au niveau de la taille mettant en avant une silhouette parfaite. Son visage était l'image même de la beauté que la mort avait fauchée il y avait de cela quelques mois après un épisode avec le roi des enfers . Ses lèvres rouges se séparèrent en un sourire éclatant et elle pivota comme une danseuse, sa robe flottant autour de ses pieds nus. "Aimes-tu ma nouvelle apparence ? Pour être franche elle est très confortable.

\- Moi qui pensais que tu n'aimais pas l'idée de prendre forme humaine. , "dit-il, ennuyé par son regard. Mais je doit dire que cette apparence te va bien.

\- Par contre toi, avec ton visage tout émacié tu es d'une laideur . Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien prendre le visage d'une jolie jeune fille. Comme moi .

Même Dieu ne lui avait jamais parler de la sorte. Oblivion semblait se croire au même niveau que la mort elle-même.

-Tu m'as appelé et je suis venu . Mais je suis très occupé alors fait vite . Il s'assit sur un canapé de style romain et posa son sac sur le sol. "Pourquoi?"

\- L'ange Castiel a récupérer son démon. Oblivion regarda le plafond alors qu'elle se déplaçait lentement autour de lui. "Je l'ai senti. Au moment où il l'a ... touchée."

\- Alors vous êtes connecté toute les deux ? Je me posais justement la question. Comme tu l'avais deviner Castiel est venu me voir. Il voulait des réponses et je lui ai dit la vérité. Mais son esprit est encore si jeune qu'il est à peine capable de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Les yeux sombres d'Oblivion se posèrent sur lui " Tu as l'air de l'apprécier."

\- Disons qu'il m'amuse. C'est une créature très contradictoire. (La mort croisa ses jambes et mit une main sur son genou). Pourquoi lui avoir permis de la toucher à travers le Léthé? C'est une chose qu'aucun ange ne peut faire à moins que tu leur en laisse la possibilité . Tu as toujours été possessive par le passé.

Elle regarda son bras comme s'il regardait l'heure sur une montre invisible.

\- Du temps s'est écoulé depuis notre petite conversation.

D'un claquement de doigts, Oblivion changea l'environnement ou ils se trouvaient. Au lieu d'arcades et de structure gothique, il était étaient dans une pièce dépourvue de meuble et dont la couleur des mur étaient d'un blanc reflétant la pureté . À leurs pieds étaient placés dix tablettes disposés les unes à côtés des autres . Les cinq premières étaient noirs, les cinq autres étaient blanches, mais chacune lui étaient familière .

\- Un grand changement est sur le point d'arriver et tout se passe comme je l'avais prévu. Mais je suis ennuyée, mon frère. Elle secoua la tête. "Et je sais que toi aussi. Ces âmes, je suis en mesure de leur fournir rédemption et protection. Quand je suis devenu une partie d'elle, je l'ai sentie bien plus que les autres âmes du Lethé.

\- Nous avions un accord." La mort se mit à gronder, voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait qu'elle interfère".

\- Et dieu l'a brisé il y a bien longtemps en les abandonnant . Il est temps que nous prenions enfin le contrôle. (Oblivion sourit mais on n'y voyait que de la méchanceté). C'est pourquoi je l'ai laissée partir quand l'ange l'a appelée. Mais chaque âme a un prix. Tu le sais autant que moi.

\- Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça?" dit-il légèrement contrarier . Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière"

Oblivion lui répondit par un autre de ses sourire puis disparu juste après.

Meg laissa l'eau chaude couler abondamment sur son corps . Cela lui faisait vraiment du bien de prendre une vraie douche , plutôt qu'un de ces bains éponge ridicules que Castiel avait pris l'habitude de lui donner. C'était plus facile pour Meg de penser quand elle était seule plutôt qu'avec un ange gardien aux yeux de biche accompagné de ces deux Labrador, l'un essayant a son chevet pour l'aider et les deux autres agacés de voir les choses trainées. Et puis elle pouvait faire le point concernant l'âme de son réceptacle. La pauvre petite actrice était surement quelque part dans le Lethe : un humain qui n'avait été ni bon ni mauvais . Meg semblait ressentir un semblant de pitié à l'idée que dorénavant elle serait seule dans ce corps. Et puis une part d'elle aurait aimé la rencontré , à croire que ces années de cohabitation forcées avaient adoucit la démone.

Alors que l'eau coulait sur la courbe de son ventre et descendait sur la douceur de ses jambes, donnant un peu de chaleur à sa peau glacée, Meg appuya sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire. C'était étrange pour elle d'essayer de se forcer à se détendre et surtout de lutter pour comprendre pourquoi elle voulait retourner dans le Lethé.

"Si belle et tellement fidèle. Tu es unique, Meg."

Une voix douloureusement familière résonna dans son esprit

\- Pourquoi suis-je ici?" Gémit Meg qui plongea lentement dans l'eau. Elle se couvrit la tête, et ferma les yeux tandis que ses cheveux flottaient à la surface de l'eau provoquant de légère ondulations.

Peu à peu Meg commença à se laisser aller ... "J'aimerais que cet instant puisse durer des heures .

\- Meg?" Une voix brouillée par l'eau brisa sa concentration. "Tu devrais sortir .

Meg ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau et vit Castiel se penchant sur le bord de la baignoire, son visage flouté par les ondulations. À bout de souffle, elle avala une gorgée d'eau et se redressa, envoyant une vague d'eau autour d'eux. L'ange ne bougea pas si bien que son manteau se retrouva trempé . Il se pencha encore sur elle quand elle frissonna et s'agrippa au bord de la baignoire, se pressant un peu contre lui pour se stabiliser. Il la laissa frissonner et cracher de l'eau, mais pas une seule seconde Meg sentit le regard de l'ange se détourner.

\- Bon sang." Elle replongea dans la baignoire pour cacher sa nudité. Castiel ne semblait pas remarqué l'embarras de Meg. Il se contenta de reculer pour prendre appui sur le bord de la baignoire". Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

\- .Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre alors je commençait à m'inquiéter.

\- Dans ma chambre , Meg le regarda avec dédain , on parle d'une cellule démoniaque la.

Mais elle s'abstint de continuer car elle aurait pu tout aussi bien parler du confort de cette pièce et du fait qu'elle se sentait prisonnière avec toutes ses protections anti démons qui l'empêchait de sortir du bunker . Castiel la regarda de près et Meg se couvrit la poitrine en l'entourant de ses bras, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi gênée face à l'ange. Elle n'avait pas ressenti ça depuis des siècles. Ce n'était pas qu'il la regardait avec désir, puisque Castiel montrait rarement ses émotions mais il y avait quelque chose qui la rendait mal à l'aise.

\- Tu n'irais pas loin si tu essayais de partir. Crowley cherche la tablette en ce moment même et les anges aussi. Ils te trouveraient facilement .

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais partir de toute façon. Cela faisait des jours que tu n'étais pas là et je commençais à devenir folle . Je voulais prendre un bain et comme les Winchester n'étaient pas là ,j'en ai profiter. "Meg se dépêcha de prendre une serviette"

\- Mais je m'inquiétais pour toi

Incapable de répondre quoique que se soit , Meg sortit de l'eau et le regarda fixement, le défiant presque du regard. Ses yeux restèrent sur son visage pendant que son corps dégoulinait d'eau , ses cheveux restant collés à son visage et à la peau de son dos. Quand elle sortit de la baignoire la main de l'ange était là, prête à l'aider au cas ou elle glisserait.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu parais tellement mal à l'aise en ce moment . Est ce que tu as un projet pour ton nouvel animal de compagnie ? Est ce que c'est un moyen pour toi de te débarrasser de ta culpabilité?

Meg regarda le rasoir que Dean avait laisser sur l'évier . "Quelques coupure , pensa Meg, pourrait facilement tuer un humain mais un démon? Non, Ce serait stupide d'essayer"

Les bras de Castiel enroulèrent la serviette autour du corps de la démone, ignorant le regard d'avertissement qu'elle lui lançait à travers le miroir pendant qu'il arrangeait doucement la serviette pour qu'elle soit couverte d'une épaule à l'autre. Incapable de prendre soin d'elle pour le moment , Meg ferma les yeux et se détendit jusqu'à ce que l'humidité de son corps ait presque disparu. Castiel remarqua que son corps prenait plaisir à essuyer le corps de Meg (le petit coquinou^^). Mais il l'ignora pour s'investir complètement dans sa tache. Meg tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et Castiel pu voir la blancheur de sa nuque et réalisa à quel point celle-ci semblait fragile et qu'il aurait si été simple de la tuer . L'ange se demandait encore si Meg voulais toujours qu'il abrège son existence . D'ailleurs elle avait bien failli le pousser à bout . Quand ses doigts passèrent à travers ses cheveux emmêlés, une brève étincelle de douleur réveilla Meg de sa somnolence. Elle se remit immediatment sur ses garde, construisant comme un mur invisible entre eux. Elle leva la tête pour regarder Castiel dans le reflet du miroir.

\- Pourquoi es-tu si gentil avec moi, Clarence?» Murmura-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sur la fin en sachant que la réponse lui ferait encore plus de mal. La question le mit mal à l'aise obligeant Castiel à détourner le regard pour se regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain .

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il partit juste avant que Meg ne puisse se retourner , ne voyant pas les larmes de la démone qui coulèrent peu à peu sur son visage .

Chuck s'aspergea le visage d'eau et pris une autre bouteille de whisky dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Il avait encore passé une longue nuit à écrire une de ses histoire qui se révéla être sa plus mauvaise création. L'ayant finalement déchiré, il voulait plus qu'une chose : dormir. Il avait assassiné ses personnage favoris, et il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot que "meurtre" pour décrire sa folie. Cela avait commencé à se produire il y a quelques mois quand il s'était réveillé avec un sentiment d'effroi qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis sa rencontre avec les frères Winchester.

"Bonjour."

Il sursauta à cette nouvelle voix qui était apparue dans sa tête et leva les yeux pour voir une goutte de lumière dans le miroir.

\- Qui es-tu?

"Cela ne sert à rien de te cacher. Cela ne calmera pas leurs souffrances et j'ai enfin pu nettoyer une partie du bordel que tu avais laisser derrière toi .

Chuck se mit à rire nerveusement. "Je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. Je suis en train de devenir fou c'est pas possible . Me voila en train de parler à une lumière. "

" Ton déni est-il si grand pour que tu ne veuille pas sauver tes précieuses créatures? (La lumière se mit à inonder la pièce). N'est tu toujours pas capablre de terminer ce que tu as commencer ?

Sans savoir pourquoi Chuck passa sa main sur le revers du miroir et cria.

Le cri ricocha dans la tête de Castiel qui gémit de douleur.

\- Castiel ?" Dean entra dans la salle commune avec une tasse de café dans les mains. Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, je ... je suis juste fatigué.

Dean haussa les épaules et salua Meg d'un bref hochement de tête. La démone était allongée sur l'un des canapé, faisant défiler sans interruption les chaînes de télévision avec la télécommande . Dean trouvait la nouvelle habitude de Meg ennuyante mais surtout très bizarre . Castiel lui avait expliqué qu'elle semblait chercher quelque chose mais il ne savait pas toujours pas quoi.

\- Sa fait plus d'un mois que tu prends soin d'elle , il aurait de quoi épuiser un saint . Dean pensa qu'elle réagirait à cette provocation, mais comme toujours, Meg l'ignora. Elle ignorait tous le monde sauf Castiel.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. Prendre soin d'elle ne m'épuise pas, marmonna Castiel. "Dean lui lança un regard incrédule qu'il ne remarqua pas". C'est autre chose.

Dean vint s'asseoir à côté de lui " Tu t'inquiète toujours pour elle? Je veux dire, elle restera toujours une sacré garce mais il y a quelque chose de bizarre quand je la regarde , "murmura-t-il et Castiel soupira. "Tu l'as dit toi-même qu'elle n'était plus la même depuis son retour. Est-elle est encore un démon?

\- Je l'ai enlevée de son paradis . Un endroit où elle pouvait tout oublier. "L'ange cracha presque ses mots laissant une sensation de dégout dans sa bouche. " J'ai fait la même chose pour toi et Sam, afin de vous sauver de l'enfer , mais en faisant sa je l'ai condamnée à un autre type d'enfer.

Dean regarda la tête de Meg incliner un peu la tête pour écouter. "Ouais je comprends. Mais Cas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que les choses se passerait comme sa."

Dean détourna les yeux et se leva. "Sam est en train de dormir et je pense que je vais faire de même . Évite que Meg mette le son à fond..."

Quand Sam apparut dans son rêve, Dean su que quelque chose n'allait pas, et Sam hocha simplement la tête pour lui faire savoir qu'il pensait la même chose. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre .Ils étaient dans un restaurant vide, rappelant à Dean un restaurant de Chicago avec ses vieilles tables fissurées et ses vieux bancs rembourrés. Assis à côté de Dean, Sam regardait autour de lui avec confusion.

\- Ok, Dean, je sais que nous sommes proches mais la , un rêve partagé ? C'est un peu bizarre non?. "Sam regarda nerveusement autour de lui mais Dean regarda l'homme qui mangeait. Le restaurant était vide à l'exception d'un homme mince et familier assis en face d'eux, mâchant joyeusement des frites marinées"

\- Des Marionnettes. C'est le nom que j'aurais donné aux humains si j'avais été responsable de nommer la nouvelle création de dieu. "La mort repris une frite dans sa bouche. "Alors Dean , Sam, comment se passe votre quête pour fermer les portes de l'enfer? "

Dean sentit Sam se raidir à côté de lui . "Pourquoi sommes nous ici?"

\- Ce n'est pas important, Dean." La mort le regarda avec émotion ". Réponds-moi, Winchesters.

\- T'es sacrément gonfler mon pote" rectifia Dean, regardant l'entité s'essuyer discrètement la bouche. "Sam est merveilleusement malade et de plus en plus de gens meurent chaque jour à cause de nous. Mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas?

\- Je te conseil de surveiller ton langage Dean Winchester. Cependant, tout ne tourne pas systématiquement autour de ton petit nombril . La mort plia la serviette sur la table et regarda Sam de façon constante . "Ah oui Sam . Effectivement tu me sembles bien mal en point . Mais tu ne vas pas mourir, si c'est ce qui semble t'inquiéter.

Sam se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. Dean regarda son frère puis à nouveau la Mort.

\- Écoute nous ne savons pas exactement ce que tu veux mais... " commença Dean mais la Mort l'interrompit doucement.

\- Dîtes-moi. Que savez-vous de la cuisine?

La question semblait tellement absurde que les Winchester se regardèrent bêtement avant avant de regarder la Mort.

\- Et bien... que les micro-ondes nous ont bien faciliter les choses. Merci d'avoir demandé, "lança Dean.

La mort lui lança un regard condescendant.

\- La cuisine ? Demanda Sam. Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec notre présence ici ?

\- Tout. Par exemple, est ce que vous saviez que lorsque vous laissez un couvercle sur une casserole d'eau bouillante, le contenu finit par déborder parce qu'il contient trop de chaleur ?

Avant que l'un des frères Winchesters ne puisse être à même de penser à l'étrange anecdote derrière cette expression passive , la mort les renvoya dans leurs corps.

Meg se mit à gémir dans son sommeil . Ses jambes nues tremblèrent légèrement quand elle se retourna sur le coter pour enfuir son visage dans l'oreiller. Les mains jointes, Castiel était assis sur la table basse en face d'elle et regardait les mouvements de sa poitrine qui montait et descendait au rythme de ses respirations.

Les démons n'avaient pourtant besoin de dormir, pensa-t-il. Alors qu'est-ce qui était différent à propos de Meg , le seul démon qu'il connaissait personnellement ?

Tendant la main, il passa celle ci sur son visage et sentit sa peau picoter au contact de la sienne. Le doux gémissement qu'elle émit, comme si elle avait eu mal, le fit presser ses doigts contre sa joue. Inconsciemment Meg se pencha un peu plus contre ce contact et il frotta son pouce sur la base de sa mâchoire. Il regarda son visage et son pouce lui effleura le lobe de l'oreille alors qu'il repoussait quelques mèche de ses cheveux sur son épaule.

Les yeux de Meg s'ouvrirent lentement, ayant un peu de mal à se réveiller . Elle le regarda avec une telle paix qu'il lui sourit, heureux pour la première fois de la voir aussi calme. Mais Quand elle le vit si près, elle écarta son visage de sa main. Il la regarda se redresser sur le canapé et le regarder tandis qu'elle se penchait le plus loin possible de lui. Castiel laissa tomber sa main sur son côté et frotta les doigts contre son manteau pour essayer de se débarrasser de la sensation de sa peau sur la sienne.

\- Tu me donnais l'impression de rêver pendant que tu dormais. De quoi rêvais-tu, Meg?

Elle lui répondit par un simple haussement d'épaules et il sentit de nouveau sa patience être mise à rude épreuve. Elle n'était toujours pas elle-même.

\- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me dis rien ?" Murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même, et Meg le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. "Meg remonta ses genoux vers sa poitrine, le pull qu'elle avait volé à Sam s'effondrait sur ses épaules nues. " Je n'étais pas assez méchante pour retourner en enfer et pas assez gentille pour aller au paradis. Si sa c'était passer il y a quelques années j'aurais pu dire que tu m'avais déjà suffisamment punie.

Castiel haussa les épaules comme pour répartir le poids de sa propre culpabilité. "Je connais."

\- Alors arrête un peu de me regarder comme ça

\- Je veux t'aider

\- Tu peux à peine t'aider, Clarence, sans parler des frères winchesters." Gronda Meg et elle détourna les yeux. "Alors ne commence pas avec moi."

Ne voulant pas montrer à quel point cette tirade le blessa , il se contenta de la regarder. Meg s'agita sous ce regard et lentement, il posa sa main sur le genou de la démone pour ensuite prendre sa main dans la sienne. Castiel dut fermer les yeux pour contenir les émotions que se simple contact semblait lui procurer. Ils restèrent assis en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent le bruit la porte des chambres supérieures s'ouvrir et même alors, il refusa de laisser partir sa main. Meg dégagea sa main et sortit du canapé tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa cellule.

\- Castiel ?" Appela Sam. Kevin à du nouveau concernant la tablette. Tu viens?"

\- Oui, oui, bien sûr." Castiel se secoua. Dean regarda Meg s'allonger sur le lit de camps et sans trop de subtilité jeta les clés de Sam pour que Castiel puisse verrouiller le placard contenant toute leurs armes . On ne sait jamais ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête.

Un autre chapitre pour commencer cette nouvelle année en beauté ^^ . Je vous souhaite une bonne année et surtout une bonne santé , que 2018 vous apporte son lot de joies et bonnes nouvelles


	4. Chapter 3 Partie 2

Chapitre 3 partie 2

Chuck avala la dernière gorgée de sa bouteille de whisky et s'essuya nerveusement la bouche . Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à écrire. L'histoire qu'il c'était forcé de crée il y a quelques heures , devait raconter une énième aventure des frères Winchesters qui affrontait un démon . Mais il abandonna au bout de quelques lignes seulement. Pour être franc Chuck avait une furieuse envie décrire quelque chose de totalement différent on ne pouvait pas dire que les idées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

\- Mais , qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi? "Chuchota Chuck et il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Moi qui était si bon pour créer de nouvelles histoire.

Il avait une subite envie de jeter son ordinateur par la fenêtre. Et de sortir une autre bouteille de whisky de son placard par la même occasion . Soudain des bras glissèrent sur ses épaules pour se recroqueviller autour de sa poitrine, l'enveloppant dans une douce chaleur .Persuadé qu'il rêvait, Chuck soupira et se laissa aller dans ses bras protecteur. Toute la tension qu'il avait ressentit se mit peu à peu à disparaitre.

"Silence. Ça viendra, " murmura une douce voie à son oreille et quand Chuck ouvrit les yeux il vit une très belle femme avec des cheveux blond auburn et des yeux sombres, le fixant dans le reflet de la fenêtre.

Sa joue s'appuya contre sa tempe et, comme si il était dans un état second, Chuck se pencha davantage contre elle.

\- Qui êtes-vous? Murmura- t- il.

\- Ça fait tellement longtemps. J'ai passé une éternité à faire tout ce que tu m'avais demandé, ,sans jamais me poser de questions "dit la jeune femme en serrant d'avantage ses bras autour de l'écrivain . "A présent j'ai besoin de toi pour créer une nouvelle histoire . Une histoire ou je pourrais enfin exister . "

Il la connaissait , Chuck en était persuadé. Au-delà de sa voix qui lui était familière, chaque parcelle de son corps connaissait cette entité. C'était à la fois de l'amour mais aussi de la peur qu'il semblait ressentir pour elle. Mais docilement, il saisit son téléphone portable et commença à taper un numéro .

Ils étaient partis depuis plusieurs jours, la laissant seule dans sa cellule. Un long moment qui lui permettait d'être seule avec ses pensées. Meg pensait que les démons ne rêvaient qu'en présence de leur créateur. Mais plus elle restait immobile, plus elle réalisait que c'était parce que les démons étaient trop agités . Elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir pour rêver; elle pouvait marcher et faire le tour du sous-sol pour entrer dans une sorte de transe.

"Te voila protégée"

Ce souvenir ne la quittait plus un seul instant lui faisant parfois faire d'horrible cauchemars Seule la sensation de boire l'eau du Léthé semblait la calmer un peu et cette sensation perdurait un peu plus quand elle marchait. Alors elle se mit à marcher et marcher pendant des heures.

C'était comme ça que Castiel l'avait trouvée à son retour. Meg avait tellement marché qu'a certains endroit la peau de ses pied était en sang . Elle avait les cheveux en désordre ce qui lui donnait l'air d'une folle . Mais ce qui l'intriguait, c'était la façon dont elle marchait: son corps bougeait lentement mais avec tellement de convictions que Castiel savait que quelque chose clochait. Derrière lui, Dean ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de dire quelque chose mais Castiel le repoussa tandis que Meg venait vers eux. L'ange agita sa main devant son visage mais il n'obtient aucune réaction, pas même une étincelle de pouvoir pour repousser la grâce de Castiel. Elle continua à marcher jusqu'à la limite que Sam avait instauré en peignant des symbole de protection. Puis elle se retourna pour marché dans une nouvelle direction. Castiel attendit qu'elle termine son tour pour se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Si il avait été d'humeur à rire, il aurait pu trouver hilarant le moment ou elle se cogna contre lui . Mais Castiel ne blaguait jamais , ce n'était pas son genre. L'impact l'arrêta net et Meg cligna des yeux, regardant autour d'elle.

\- Alors vous êtes de retour ?

\- Oui "dit-il brièvement"

\- C'est bien "Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté tandis que Meg détourna le regard pour fixer ses pied" Mission réussie ?

\- Plus ou moins , on a eu quelques ... complications !

\- Comme toujours.

\- Tu as l'air contrariée ,je me trompe?

-Oh non. Je suis juste heureuse d'être ici en attendant que mon preux chevalier revienne pour veiller à nouveau sur moi comme si j'étais une une vulgaire poupée de porcelaine.

Pour une fois, Meg remarqua à quel point sa tirade avait blessée Castiel et regretta immédiatement ses paroles . Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique se soit , il lui prit le bras et l'entraina avec lui dans la salle commune . Il avait laissé la trousse des premiers secours sur la tables juste en cas ou .Meg se tordit dans tous les sens contre la prise qu'avait l'ange sur son bras en vain. Au final il la laissa tomber sur le canapé pour ensuite prendre une de ces cheville et regarder l'état de son pied.

\- Sérieusement !" Siffla Meg, essayant de se libérer. La tête de Castiel se redressa un peu et le regard qu'il affichait la surpris. Ces dernières semaine il avait été incroyablement gentil et agaçant. A présent, dans ces yeux bleus, elle pouvait voir qu'il n'y avait plus rien de gentil. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur et sa grâce avait bien du mal à contenir toute cette fureur. Pour la première fois Meg ressentit de la peur comme si elle était certaine de mourir.

-Si tu ne me dis pas... " grogna-t-il en lui saisissant la mâchoire avec sa main gauche "ce que tu veux, alors je ne peux pas t'aider.

\- Peut-être que je veux juste être seule bordel ! "Elle cria à la fois à cause de sa colère naissante mais aussi à cause du désinfectant et Castiel du resserrer sa poigne autour de sa cheville pour l'empêcher de bouger. Mais cela eu au moins pour effet de sortir totalement Meg de sa torpeur.

\- J'essaie d'être gentil avec toi,même quand tu me traite comme un moins que rien." dit calmement Castiel mais la fureur et la frustration étaient toujours la . "J'ai toujours eu une patience infinie pour les humains . "

Meg le dévisagea alors qu'il commençait à enrouler ses pieds avec de la gaze. Ses yeux montant de ses orteils à son visage.

\- Mais tu n'es pas humaine, pas suffisamment du moins. Alors de qu'elle manière doit-je être patient? »Continua-t-il en terminant le bandage . "Tu ne pourrais pas envisager de me refaire confiance comme avant ?"

\- Et pourquoi devrait-le faire ?" Demanda Meg en rétractant ses pieds et en les éloignant de lui. "Tu m'as fait pire que ce qu'Alastair m'a fait dans toute mon existence depuis que je suis un démon"

\- Je n'ai jamais voulut te faire du mal " Cria Castiel en se levant du canapé. Meg ne l'avait jamais entendu hausser le ton auparavant . C'était impressionnant mais aussi très douloureux pour elle de le voir comme sa.

La pièce entière semblait tremblée sous la puissance de la grâce de Castiel . Mais ses traits s'adoucirent quand Meg commença à se recroqueviller sur elle même .Castiel avait déja vu Dean faire quelque chose de semblable. Cela lui faisait penser à des soldats sur le point de combattre, mais qui savaient d'avance qu'ils allaient mourir. Il se rassit lourdement à ses pieds, épuisé pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle le regarda en biais et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Je fais tout pour essayer de te comprendre, mais tu me rends vraiment la tache difficile. Je veux t'aider, Meg.

Il lui lança un regard nerveux . "Je veux pouvoir faire les choses correctement, d'une manière ou d'une autre je t'aiderai à aller mieux"

Meg secoua la tête et regarda les étagères pour éviter son regard.

-S'il te plaît. Si je peux trouver un moyen ... "Castiel soupira lentement "Dis moi juste quelque chose."

Enlevant une mèche blonde devant ses yeux, elle lui jeta un regard dédaigneux. "Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'aider? "

Il regarda ensuite ses mains, observant la façon dont elle les tordait dans la manche de son pull "Je ne sais pas trop "

C'était stupide, se dit Meg, de de croire qu'il aurait pu me donner une autre raison.

\- Quelle raison aurais-tu voulut que je te donne ? Demanda l'ange perplexe.

Toute réponse qu'elle donnerait la rendrait faible et ridicule. Alors elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire face à des émotions qu'elle n'était pas prête à se mit à courir jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se cacher. Castiel ne tenta même pas de la rattraper , même quand elle trébucha sur le sol . Quand Meg se retourna, tenant la porte d'une main, il était toujours assis , à la regarder avec indulgence .Se sentant comme une idiote, Meg claqua la porte sur ce visage implorant . Le cadre craqua sous la force et elle recula, espérant à moitié que Castiel ou un des frère Winchester se faufile en exigeant de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez réponse que Meg n'était même sure de savoir. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux emmêlés et tira fort. Quand elle se retourna et vit son reflet dans le miroir, vit l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été sous forme humaine et démoniaque, et sa colère devint intense.

-Putain de putain de putain de merde ... FUCK!" Cria-t-elle au miroir .

" Il ne peut pas te faire de mal ici. Tu es en sécurité avec moi."

Encore cette stupide voix qui essayait de la distraire.

Pourtant, les rêves du Léthé avaient presque disparus, laissant derrière eux un arrière gout . Quand elle utilisa de nouveau son pouvoir, ce fut pour ensuite craché un mélange de sang et de bile dans l'évier. Bientôt elle se mit à avoir du mal à respirer tandis que la panique et la colère s'entrechoquaient à l'intérieur de son lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de son estomac et elle ouvrit les robinets, balançant de l'eau dans sa bouche pour se débarrasser de l'arrière-goût . Meg toussa et se força à boire, se souvenant des eaux fraîches de Léthé qui la purifiant lentement.

Pourtant maintenant, au lieu de cet engourdissement chaleureux, elle ne ressentait plus qu'une incroyable faiblesse. Une faiblesse qui lui pourrissait l'intérieur du corps depuis sa rencontre avec un putain d' vague de chaleur la traversa et Meg dut cligner des yeux pour effacer le flou dans sa vision. Étourdie, elle leva les yeux vers son reflet. Le verre ondula une fois, deux fois, puis devint noir jusqu'à ce que la démone ne puisse plus voir que son visage . Son reflet semblait que Meg ne s'en souvenait jamais et elle pencha la tête, confuse par le changement.

-Bonjour ma petite colombe, j'ai besoin de toi ."

Meg cligna des yeux. L'espace d'un instant elle se crue folle.

\- Qui est-tu ? murmura Meg à son murmura

\- Je ne suis pas toi, mais je fais partie de toi parce que tu es devenu une partie de moi même. Est ce que tu comprend ?

\- Non

\- Je m'en doutais un peu . Vous les démons vous êtes encore jeunes et inexpérimenté . "Je l'ai laissé t'enlever à moi alors que ton âme était encore brisée . Tu as été ressussitée parce que j'ai voulut que ça arrive . Mais il y a toujours prix à payer !

\- C'est combien alors ? " Meg la défia du regard"

Le sourire qu'elle reçue en retour était doux mais Meg pouvait aussi y voir une pointe de sévérité. " A une autre époque j'étais connue sous le nom de Sheol, . Mais tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que je suis celle qui prenait soin de toi dans le Lethé."

\- Tu es ... "Meg recula de quelques pas en arrière. "Tu es la voix que j'entends dans ma tête."

"Et moi qui pensait que c'était Castiel", pensa-t-elle bêtement.

\- Tu es plutôt émotive pour un démon.

\- J'ai eu pas mal d'ennuis pour sa, ouais," marmonna Meg, regardant nerveusement par-dessus son épaule. Elle s'attendait presque à ce que Castiel surgisse de nulle part. Il semblait apparaitre à chaque fois qu'elle parlais de lui .

\- Il ne devrait pas s'occuper de toi et tu n'a pas à ressentir une quelconque émotion pour lui . C'est hors de vos natures de base. C'est contre nature, immoral ...

Meg se raidit soudainement. "Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse de lui, si c'est ce que tu insinue ".

Son reflet arqua un sourcil et Meg regretta très vite ses derniers mots.

\- Maintenant dis moi exactement ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Je veux simplement que tu aides ton ange et les frères Winchester à fermer les portes de l'enfer. Plutôt simple, non ?

Meg fit les grands yeux . "Je suis peut etre qu'un démon mais je ne suis loin d'être stupide. Il y a autre chose , alors ne tourne pas autour du pot. "

\- Disons que si tu te ralliais à ma cause sa serait un bon moyen pour mettre fin à toute cette douleur, toute cette souffrance. Je veux ta loyauté, Meg.

On ne lui avait jamais vraiment demandé sa loyauté auparavant et pendant quelques instant Meg trouva l'idée séduisante.

\- Sa sera sans moi alors

Vexée, Sheol se pencha en avant et sa bouche effleura le verre du miroir " Alors tu ne ressentiras que de la douleur et de la peine. Je fais partie de toi, Meg , et tu fais partie de moi. Je peux te protéger.

Meg recula et écarta sa main.

\- Tu n'es pas la première à m'avoir dit sa.

Son reflet la regarda s'éloigner et sourit. "Je m'en doutais , c'est encore trop tôt pour toi."

Meg se laissa tomber contre le mur opposé mais Sheol était partie, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un démon fatigué portant un visage qu'elle avait volée. Elle frissonna et sentit ses doigts frémir là où elle avait touché le miroir. Convaincue que c'était une hallucination, elle tendit la main vers la baignoire et attrapa le rasoir de Dean. La lame glissa sur sa paume, faisant une ligne bien nette et la douleur la ramena à la réalité. Mais malgré la profondeur de sa coupure, sa peau commençait déjà à cicatrisée.

Elle pouvait ressentir quelque chose. Elle n'était donc pas folle.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain pour aller à la bibliothèque , Meg se mit de nouveau à faire les cent pas dans le bunker. Étant donner que Castiel était partit, elle était libre de se promener si elle le voulait. Dean se contenta de secoué la tête et lui a dit de s'accrocher à une batterie si elle avait autant d'é d'autres circonstance Meg n'aurait pas hésité une seule minute à lui arracher le cœur. Mais elle était trop perdue dans sa réflexion pour faire attention à l'aîné des Winchester. Il était déjà tard et Sam, épuisé et malade, s'extirpa de ses piles de bouquins. Dean n'était pas loin derrière lui, l'avertissant que si elle faisait quelque chose, Castiel lui botterait le cul.

Meg l'ignorait toujours.

Confinée à cause des barrières magique Meg luttait pour se retenir et tempérer ses pouvoirs. Les barrières la brulait à chaque fois qu'elle les touchait , mais elle allait quand même à leur contact, car au moins elle semblait ressentir quelque la regardant depuis la porte, Castiel se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

Meg l'ignora et fit les cent pas.

Il a dû attendre qu'elle soit à ses côtés pour la bloquée près de la kitchenette. "Tu marches de nouveau . Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

\- Rien du tout. Passe ton chemin et laisse-moi tranquille.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ce soit la meilleure solution . Je t'ai laissé pendant à peine quelques heures et ton état me semble s'être dégradé.

Pour la première fois, elle tendit la main vers lui et ses doigts attrapèrent sa cravate. Il grogna quand elle le ramena à son niveau.

\- Ce que tu aurais dû faire, tu ne l'as pas fait. Je suis foutue de toute manière, tu comprends ?

Castiel la regarda calmement et leva la main avec hésitation. Il lissa ses cheveux, démêlant un nœud, et Meg sentit une douce chaleur la traverser .

\- Je voulais seulement te surveiller. Pour t'apporter tout ce dont tu avais besoin. Je te dois bien ça.

Castiel vit le changement en elle. Pendant un moment, sa Meg, celle qui avait combattue à ses côter , qui s'était tant soucier de lui était de retour. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur dangereuse et il la sentit retomber sur sa cravate.

\- Ce dont j'ai besoin," répéta-t-elle en se redressant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux

Castiel su à l'instant où elle venait de parler qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent. Meg était prête à faire quelque chose de plus que de simplement se disputer avec lui. Elle pencha la tête en arrière et s'avança vers lui. Elle était si proche qu'il sentit le contact de ses hanches contre les siennes.

\- De quoi pourrait-je avoir besoin ? "Demanda Meg.

Il entendit une légère teinte dans sa voix, sauvage et incertaine.

\- Que t'es t'il arrivée ?" Il tressaillit légèrement. "Je voudrais ... juste t'aider à oublier ce qui te fait du mal."

\- Il y a un prix, n'est-ce pas?" Cracha-t-elle amèrement. " Tu m'as ressuscitée afin que je t'aide à abattre Crowley non ? A moins que se soit juste pour aider les frères Winchester à fermer les portes de l'enfer? "

\- Non." Castiel vit ses yeux s'élancer au-dessus de lui. "Il n'y a jamais eu de prix à payer depuis que tu m'as sauvé la première fois."

\- Alors c'est sa, tu le fait uniquement parce que tu as pitié de moi, une simple dette à remboursée.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots . " Castiel sentit sa main glisser sur son épaule jusqu'au revers de son manteau. "Je veux t'aider parce que j'ai envie de le faire. Mais tu ne me laisse pas faire.

\- Et si finalement je le faisait ?

Il la dévisagea, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire quand il sentit ses petites mains tirer sur son manteau, mais pendant un moment la séductrice qu'il avait toujours vu en elle était de retour. Le désir brillait dans ses yeux alors que ses deux mains glissaient sous son manteau .

Elle rayonnait.

\- Tu m'as demandé ce dont j'avais besoin ,murmura Meg alors qu'elle retirait lentement le manteau de l'ange et le laissait tomber par terre. Nerveusement, il fixa le sommet de sa tête alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui. Sa tête se tourna sur le coter si bien que son nez lui caressa le cou accélérant sa respiration. "J'ai besoin de ressentir quelque chose. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est que tu m'aides à me souvenir de ce que c'était.

Castiel savait ce que c'était que de vouloir quelque chose d'interdit. Il l'avait toujours désirée . Fermant les yeux, Castiel frissonna quand elle se blottit contre son cou et apporta une chaleur qu'il jamais sentit auparavant. Les mains de la démone l'agrippèrent , il pensa presque à la repousser mais il la serra davantage contre lui . Il voulait sentir encore cette chaleur en elle. Les lèvres de Meg traquèrent sa mâchoire, mordant doucement et apaisant la douleur avec sa langue. Castiel se pencha au contact avant de tourner la tête pour l'embrasser. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de suite après , ne sachant pas s'il fallait continuer .

Les mains de l'ange se nouèrent dans sa chevelure et attira Meg encore plus près qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Lui aussi voulait essayer d'absorber le plus de sensation possible . Quand il cassa le baiser pour respirer , Meg enleva son pull, révélant une généreuse succomba avec tellement d'impatience qu'il avait l'impression de commettre un pêcher mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'approfondir le baiser en pinçant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Castiel la saisit par ses hanches pour la soulever , sentant celle-ci l'envelopper autour de sa taille. Étant à peine sur de ce qu'il faisait , Castiel la garda serré contre lui pour se concentrer sur l'endroit où il voulait la prendre. Il ne put aller plus loin que les étagère ou se trouvait toute les archives de Sam et Dean.

\- Nous devrions arrêter, » dit-il inquiet. Elle le regarda avec un mélange de consternation . « Tu es encore faible et... ». Meg ne lui laissa pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase car elle l'embrassa sauvagement . Quand elle vit à quel point il lui faisait les grands yeux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire .

\- Tu sais que tu plus mignon quand tu la ferme !

Sam bailla et essuya son visage quand il trébucha sur des vêtements dans la cuisine , arrivant à peine à tenir sur ces jambes. Il avait bu plus de la moitié d'une bouteille de Jack pour l'aider à s'endormir et maintenant il commençait à avoir une sacré gueule de bois . De plus sa bouche était encore pâteuse et sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Il vendrait son âme pour une remède miracle , enfin façon de parler. Après avoir pris une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur ,Sam se retourna et vit que parmi les vêtements qui était par terre il y avait le manteau beige de Castiel. Il fit les grand yeux quand il réalisa qu'il y avait aussi le pull qu'il avait du prêter à Meg.

\- Qu'est ce que ..» Murmura-t-il, poussant les vêtements avec son orteil comme si ils allaient le mordre.

Nerveusement, il entendit des bruits provenant des archives et curieux Sam s'approcha discrètement pour regarder de plus près. Il reconnu Castiel et à en juger par les mains qui glissait le long de son dos , Sam su que ce dernier n'était pas tout seul. Il déglutit quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de voir.

\- Tu vas bien, Sammy? " Dean le regarda , inquiet" On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Dean brisa l'horrible vision de Sam. Comme si il était en pleine crise de somnambulisme , l'aîné des Winchester ouvrit le réfrigérateur, pris la dernière part de part et la mangea en aussi peu de temps qu'il lui fallut pour la sortir .

\- Ouai on peut dire sa " Sam le rejoignit"

Il était sur le point de dire à Dean ce qu'il avait vu mais pour une raison qu'il lui échappa il s'arrêta au dernier moment. Sam se contenta de pousser discrètement le manteau de Castiel sous la table

\- Sa à quelque chose a voir avec l'électricité ? Je pensais que nous avions un bon générateur « .

\- Euh oui. .. enfin non . Je vais juste ... retourner me coucher " Bégaya Sam"

-C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose " Dean lui lança un regard louche"

\- Moi? " Sam éclata de rire"Bien sûr que non. Je ne peux rien te cacher

Dean semblait chercher chez son frère des signes montrant que son état s'était dégradé mais il ne remarqua aucun changement mis à part la petite gueule de bois qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher. Pour sa Dean était loin d'être un saint. " Dis sa serait pas ton pull ? Celui que tu as prêter à prêté Meg? » Il se baissa pour attraper le vêtement.

-Ah oui. Elle a décider qu'elle était mieux sans

\- Meg errant seins nus dans le bunker , il y aurait de quoi prendre une photo. "Dean fit une grimace ". Aller retourne te coucher ou je vais devoir te bercer moi même.

Sam lui lança un sourire en coin en suivant son frère hors de la cuisine. « Tu me déçois, Cas, » murmura-t-il.

Meg somnolait, son dos appuyé contre celui de Castiel, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux étendus entre les étagères des archives. Des livres étaient éparpillés un peu partout autour d'eux. . Castiel était silencieux mais Meg pouvait voir qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Bizarrement elle se demanda si l'expérience lui manquerait. Elle avait voulue quelque chose de rapide et d'amusant , mais Castiel avait montré beaucoup de douceur et de patience. Comme si il lui avait fait l'amour plutôt qu'une simple partie de sexe.

Avec un grognement, Meg se leva même si elle du s'accrocher aux étagères pour y parvenir . Quand elle se mit à quitter la salle des archives , Meg sentit le regard de Castiel détaillant chaque courbe de son corps. Elle réussi à retourner dans sa cellule avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. Elle tira une couverture sur sa peau nu même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin .

Mais elle ne devait pas réster, ca devenait trop dangereux pour elle.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par elle est partie? » Demanda Castiel. Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'ange avait disparu. Dean attendit patiemment son retour , arpentant la salle commune . « Elle est partie, Dean! » cria castiel. " Elle n'est plus dans le bunker"

\- Elle a disparue pendant que Sam faisait une sieste. On ne pouvait pas continuelement veiller sur ces moindres faits et gestes . C'était surtout à toi de la surveiller , d'ailleurs t'étais ou ? »

Castiel détourna les yeux. " J'avais besoin de reflechir " .

Sam toussa bruyamment et l'ange le foudroya du regard

\- Eh bien, elle est partie. Je suis allé voir si elle ne faisait rien de louche et Poof plus de Meg. "Dean haussa les épaules" .

Remettant son manteau, Castiel se saisi du sac à dos qui était sur le sol ."Je dois y aller."

\- Cas, "commença Sam" peut-etre qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve. Il regarda l'ange se raidir, mais continua sur sa lançée, « Peut-être qu'elle ne ... veux pas être sauvé. C'est un démon , ne l'oublie pas .

Castiel secoua la tête. « Elle était sous ma responsabilité. Je me suis engagé à prendre soin d'elle . »

Dean et Sam se regardèrent. « Ecoute Castiel , c'est ...» Dean se retourna mais l'ange avait déja disparu. "Et merde."

Une femme blonde était assise dans l'immense salle du fast-food ou Meg s'accorda une petite pause. Castiel devait déjà être à sa recherche alors elle ne devait pas traîner . Et voila quelle se retrouvait face à Sheol . L'entité avait en face d'elle une assiette remplie de frites et du plus gros cheeseburger qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

\- Tu vas bien, ma colombe?

Elle n'obtient aucune réponse, mais là encore, elle ne s'attendait pas à en recevoir une. Meg fredonnait un air quelconque tandis qu'elle s'entaillait les poignets jusqu'à l'os. La douleur n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment. Elle était en train de tomber ...

\- Est -ce que tu vas finalement faire ce que je t'ai demander? " La voix de Sheol se voulut agréable.

\- Tu rêves, maintenant casse toi " Meg n'était pas d'humeur à discuter"

La femme sourit. " Je n'irais nulle part, Meg. Et quoique tu décides , tu finiras par me choisir !

\- C'est sa "dit-elle sèchement" Je peux te garantir que tu vas devoir attendre longtemps pour sa .

\- J'ai toute l'éternité devant moi .

Sheol disparue avant que la serveuse ne lui resserve une cinquième tasse de café mais Meg savait que c'était loin d'être un adieu .

\- Et merde, elle a pas payée la garce !

Et voila la fin du chapitre 3 que j'ai eu un peu de mal à boucler. J'aimerais vraiment que vous puissier me donner votre avis sa compte beaucoup pour moi ^^.


	5. Chapitre bonus

Alors ce n'est pas un chapitre mais une scène qui se situe au moment au moment ou Castiel et Meg cèdent enfin à leur pulsions \o/

\- Tu sais que tu es plus mignon quand tu la ferme !

Ce fut comme si Castiel perdit toute notion de l'endroit ou ils étaient . Il se fichait pas mal de faire surprendre par Sam ou Dean. Il sentit à travers son baiser à quel point Meg avait envie de lui. C'était si bon ... d'être désiré comme sa. Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir autant désirer qu'en ce moment. Meg noua ses jambes autour de sa taille, le griffant au niveau des épaules pour garder son équilibre. L'étagère grinça quand ils cognèrent contre elle, Castiel essayant de la hisser plus haut, pour qu'il soit plus facile pour lui de l'embrasser.

\- Meg, nous n'avons pas besoin de faire ça.

C'était sa dernière tentative pour eux de reculer et de revenir à ce qu'ils étaient. Toujours flirter entre une certaine tension et des sentiment quelque peu apparant, mais au moins ils seraient sur un terrain plus familier.

\- Ouais." Elle se pencha en avant et captura son pouce dans sa bouche. Elle mordit son doigt, entendit l'inspiration surprise de l'ange, puis sourit quand elle le laissa partir. "C'est vrai mais ... c'était prévisible qu'on en arrive là.

\- Tu dois toujours récupérer," argumenta-t-il.

\- Et je m'en fous, répliqua-t-elle. Fruit interdit ou pas, il pourrait être intéressant de voir à quel point nous sommes pareils

Castiel la regardait déboutonner sa chemise . À chaque bouton, sa respiration s'était approfondie et il se rendit compte qu'il était nerveux.

\- Tu l'as déjà fait ? Demanda-t-elle en lui retirant sa chemise , son souffle lui effleurant la tempe.

Castiel haussa les épaules "J'ai eu des moments intime ...avec Daphne. Mais ils étaient plutôt distants et je ne suis jamais aller plus loin qu'un baiser . Même si je me sentais ... »Il s'arrêta pour réfléchir et se mit à déglutir bruyamment. "Ça ... ça n'a pas l'air comme ça mais ..."

Sa nervosité était si évidente que pendant une seconde Meg hésita. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Il trainait avec Dean Winchester et on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était un modèle de sainteté . C'est pour sa qu' elle avait supposé que Castiel l'avait déjà fait ne serait-ce une fois. Il avait toujours été plus curieux que la plupart des anges.

\- D'accord, dit-elle soudainement.

La tête de Castiel se redressa quand il entendit le calme dans sa voix. Meg avait été cruelle ces dernières semaines mais elle semblait si sûre d'elle maintenant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qu'elle insinuait , sa main était déja à l'intérieur de sa chemise .Meg termina d'enlever tous les boutons , ses doigts creusant de léger sillon sur la peau de ses muscles tandis que Castiel gardait sa bouche collée contre la sienne . Il rompit le baiser quelques seconde après et déplaça ses lèvres sur le coup de Meg . La sentant frissonné, il lâcha ses mains et la saisit rapidement par ses hanches pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa poitrine et elle l'attira vers elle pour un autre baiser. Le frottement de sa langue contre ses dents était saisissant et il ouvrit la bouche, la goûtant avec avidité tandis que sa langue caressait la sienne. Il pouvait la sentir tirer sur ses cheveux pour le rapprocher un peu plus contre elle. Elle semblait minuscule par rapport à lui, et sans se vanter Castiel savait ce qu'il faisait . Embrasser était si simple pour lui , il pouvait continuer sur cette lancée pendant des heures.

Les lèvres de Meg lui échappèrent au bout d'un moment et elle se pencha en avant pour attraper le lobe de son oreille dans sa bouche, le mordillant . Son esprit reflétait rapidement toutes les actions qu'elle lui faisait; chaque mouvement de ses hanches, chaque façon dont sa langue jouait avec son corps... Il voulait tellement imiter ses geste qu'il sursauta un peu quand sa voix rauque lui souffla une question à l'oreille.

\- Pas mal, Clarence," marmonna-t-elle " J'arrive à ressentir quelque chose , et pour toi sa se passe comment ?

Il ne répondit pas à sa question et se content de prendre un sein au creux de sa main. Il sentit le mamelon se durcir sous sa paume et il frissonna à la façon dont elle gémissait . Comment voulait-elle qu'il lui réponde quand il lui avait fallu tellement de concentration juste pour faire ça correctement? Mais satisfait par la façon dont elle gémissait, il lui caressa le dos, sentant sa Grâce faire des étincelles à chaque fois que leur pouvoir se frottait l'un contre l'autre.

\- Peut-être que je devrais ..." Castiel leva les yeux vers elle. " Ralentir un peu ?

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. "Non."

\- Meg ...

\- Cas... "Elle grogna son prénom pour ensuite se laisser aller contre ses épaules. "J'ai juste ... besoin ..."

Ses mots se terminèrent par un petit gémissement quand Castiel prit un mamelon dans sa bouche pour voir ce que cela lui faisait. Elle est étrangement silencieuse et il n'entendit que les sons de sa propre bouche tandis qu'il aspirait et léchait son sein . Sa peau était légèrement salée par la sueur et il la sentit tremblée quand il utilisa ses dents .

\- Tu as besoin de ressentir quelque chose, .je m'en souviens, "dit-il au moment où il libéra son sein de sa bouche. Meg se balançait un peu tandis qu'il reposa sa tête entre ses seins , essayant de retrouver son équilibre. Quand elle commença à montrer son impatience, il se balança et l'embrassa avant de laisser les douces courbes de son corps sous ses mains absorber son attention.

Les pieds de Meg glissèrent de nouveau sur le sol et, sans réfléchir, Castiel posa ses mains sur le bouton de son jean. Il la sentit respirer profondément à travers le baiser et il le déboutonna en un clin d'œil. Brisant le baiser, il se laissa tomber à genoux et commença à le tirer le long de ses jambes. Meg bougea quelque peu ses hanches pour l'aider dans sa tache mais elle avait toujours son regard braqué sur lui .

Castiel ne pouvait pas supporter son examen minutieux et il pressa sa bouche sur le haut de sa hanche d'une manière très respiration tremblante de Meg lui fit savoir qu'il était sur la bonne voie et il enleva lentement sa culotte le long de ses jambes, ses lèvres bougeant le long de son ventre. Peut-être que ce n'était pas si difficile après tout, pensa-t-il. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de se concentrer entièrement sur elle. Castiel se figea lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ensuite.

Son jeans était en boule sur le sol et, énervé, il détourna les yeux pour enlever sa chemise et la poser à coter de son jean. Sans réfléchir, il toucha son doigt avec sa langue et vit les yeux de Meg devenir noir pendant quelques seconde. Puis ses yeux bruns remplacèrent l'onyx et elle se mit à genoux. Elle lui enleva sa ceinture et quand sa main lui effleura le bas ventre, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas gémir tandis qu'elle tirait sur la fermeture éclair et il baissa aussi la tête, sentant l'odeur du savon dans ses cheveux.

Puis elle s'éloigna de lui et il la regarda s'allonger doucement sur le dos, une jambe pliée et son poids soutenu par ses coudes. Une fois installée, Meg le fixa alors qu'il s'accroupissait à ses pieds et Castiel réalisa ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse. Tendant la main, il effleura son pied et essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire, quelque chose qui pourrait briser ce silence. Avec un petit gémissement, Meg s'allongea complètement sur le dos et tendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Le désir que Castiel ressentait semblait s'intensifier et soudain il sut ce que c'était de vouloir quelque chose et ne pas se soucier de comment tout cela pourrait se terminer.

Se murmurant des paroles à lui-même, Castiel se débarrassa précipitamment de son pantalon et de son caleçon, ses doigts reposant sur ses cuisses nues. Il n'avait jamais été nu devant quelqu'un. Meg prononça son nom et il n'hésita pas cette fois à revenir vers elle. Conscient de la difficulté qu'il éprouvait en se reposant contre elle, il plaça une main sur sa tête et posa avec avec hésitation la deuxième sur sa poitrine.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à Meg pour voir si c'était le bon mouvement. Elle hocha la tête et il se détendit un peu , ne la voyant pas sourire alors qu'elle commençait à toucher les muscles de ses épaules. Elle pouvait voir le plaisir qu'il ressentait quand ses doigts se courbaient , traçant des symboles qui lui picotait la peau. Ce qui eu pour effet de resserrer la main de Castiel sur sa poitrine la faisant gémir.

\- Je sait maintenant ... pourquoi tu semblait avoir tellement besoin de sa," marmonna-t-il et Meg le refit juste pour entendre la respiration de l'ange s'accélérer . "C'est étrange et surtout très enivrant !

\- Ouais," acquiesça Meg, le regardant alors que ses mains caressaient sa peau" C'est un peu le but en fait .

\- Mais je ... ne sais pas si ...

Elle sourit à la façon dont il l'a regardait . Puis elle vit sa main sur son ventre glissant un peu plus bas et elle réalisa ce qu'il voulait essayer. Mais il était trop lent pour elle. Saisissant son poignet d'une main, Meg baissa la main et ses yeux suivirent leurs mains jointes jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts se faufilent entre ses jambes, sentant la chaleur et l'humidité. Elle se déplaça de nouveau, essayant de se mettre à l'aise, et sa tête retomba tandis que ses doigts faisaient de petit mouvements à l'intérieur de son sexe. Quand son pouce roula accidentellement sur son clitoris, son corps fut pris de frissons et ses jambes s'écartèrent un peu plus. Castiel regarda à nouveau son visage et il vit à quel point ce contact lui donnait du plaisir. Même quand ses doigts quittèrent le sien pour toucher sa poitrine, il garda ses yeux sur son visage alors que ses doigts glissaient plus profondément en elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent et, pour la première fois depuis des jours, Meg semblait se détendre pleinement.

Castiel pensa arrêter, peut-être pour garder un semblant de chasteté. Mais quand les yeux de Meg s'ouvrirent à nouveau et qu'elle tendit la main vers lui, il laissa ses bras entourer son corps, l'attirant de plus en plus près jusqu'à qu'ils soit vraiment l'un contre l'autre. Sa bouche effleura sa joue, son oreille, son cou, tandis qu'elle laissait ses mains parcourir ses hanches et remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Chaque caresse était électrisante et Castiel se mit à gémir dans son cou.

\- Cas? Demanda-t-elle et il sentit ses jambes glisser autour de ses hanches. Guidé par l'instinct il lui donna un premier coup de rein .Le grognement de Meg le troubla, pensant qu'elle avait mal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à soupirer .

Il pouvait à peine respirer et penser à ce qu'il ressentait , c'était comme si il bouillonnait de l'intérieur. Il cru qu'il allait exploser au fur à mesure de ses vas et viens. Gémissant lui aussi , il leva la tête et sentit à nouveau les mains de Meg bouger sur son dos. La fixant avec un mélange de désir et d'anticipation, il lui caressa les cheveux. Les lèvres de Meg se plissèrent et elle poussa ses hanches vers lui, lui permettant de la prendre encore plus profondément.

\- Et dire que tu disais que le sexe était ennuyeux comme la pluie "murmura Meg et il cligna des yeux".

\- J'ai menti. "Ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus fort à ses poignets et il baissa la tête, lui arrachant un baiser par la même occasion.

\- Est ce que nous sommes en train de commettre un pêcher ? "Murmura-t-elle en gémissant de nouveau, attrapant sa lèvre entre ses dents po

\- C'est fort possible mais pour être franc... j'aime ça . Peut-être que sa aura moins de conséquences pour nous.

Meg murmura quelques chose d'inaudible contre son oreille . Mais elle avait l'air si distraite qu'il lui donna un autre coup de rein pour la ramenée sur terre. Elle lui mordit son lobe de l'oreille pour la peine.

\- J'aime te voir comme sa "Il leva la tête et embrassa doucement sa bouche, reculant avant de pouvoir l'approfondir. "

\- Ah bon ? Elle lui lança un regard méfiant n'ayant pas l'habitude d'autant de sincérité . Ses mains se déplaçaient doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour lui saisir ses fesses. "Le contraire m'aurait étonnée"

\- Je sens que sa viens " Meg ne put s'empêchée de crier"

Il hocha la tête et se leva sur ses mains afin que seules leurs hanches se touchent intimement. "C'est... ? "

Ses mains le relâchèrent et elle les souleva pour saisir ses épaules. "Merci, Clarence."

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi elle le remerciait alors qu'il essayait si fort de s'accrocher. Sa main se glissa dans ses cheveux et elle l'attira pour un baiser plus doux . Son bras se plia et il s'allongea contre elle, sa main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il tentait de s'équilibrer. Inclinant sa tête sur le côté, Castiel approfondit le baiser, laissant sa langue bouger contre la sienne, et donna un petit mouvement de ses hanches pour reprendre le rythme initial. Il se sentait tellement...

Vivant.

Au loin, il entendit des voix qui se rapprochait , mais le corps de Meg absorbait toute son attention. Il la sentit gémir contre son épaule, respirant assez fort pour que sa poitrine se soulève contre la sienne, et il mit ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Chaque poussée le portait lentement plus loin dans le plaisir . Elle étouffait ses propres gémissements contre son épaule et, sans réfléchir, il leva la main et la posa sur sa bouche. Il la sentit embrasser sa paume avec gratitude avant d'enfoncer ses dents dans la chair , ses cuisses tremblant alors qu'elles le serraient un peu plus fort. Il cria son nom, surpris par la vague de plaisir qui arriva quand il sentit son vagin se serrer autour de lui comme un étau. Il baissa la tête et murmura une douce prière contre son cou, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'il finit par jouir , luttant pour retenir tous ses sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

Il voulait se perdre en elle autant qu'elle voulait se perdre en lui.

Castiel lui donna un dernier coup de rein afin qu'il puisse l'entendre crier une dernière fois puis s'écroula à ses coter. Chacun de ses nerf étaient en feu et il se sentit plus vivant que jamais. Le corps de Meg était trempé de sueur et il sentit le courant d'air du bunker sur son dos, lui envoyant une sensation de froid qui n'était pas désagréable. N'entendant que sa respiration et le battement de son cœur dans ses oreilles, Castiel se leva finalement sur ses coudes et la regarda. Mais plutôt que d'être horrifié à l'idée d'avoir couché avec un démon, il leva la main et toucha son visage avec une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée avoir envers une créature qu'il avait si souvent traité d' était surpris de constater à quel point cela avait été rapide et pourtant il n'avait aucune intention de s'éloigner d'elle. Il commençait à réaliser à quel point les choses avaient changées entre eux. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir si c'était une bonne ou mauvaise chose.

Les yeux de Meg s'ouvrirent lentement et se refermèrent sur les siens. Ils lui envoyèrent comme une sorte d'éclair qui comprima sa poitrine. C'était un sentiment auquel il n'arrivait pas à donner un nom et cela le laissa confus quand il réalisa ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Castiel la regarda rouler sur le coter, son dos se pressant contre la poitrine de l'ange ce qui eu pour effet de calmer son rytme réalisa que sa serait surement la première et la dernière fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble et cela sembla lui briser le coeur. Meg s'assoupit, allongés tous les deux entre les rayons des archives. Les livres et les vêtements de l'ange étaient éparpillés un peu partout.

Castiel était silencieux mais à son réveil , Meg pouvait voir qu'il était en pleine réflexion. Bizarrement elle se demanda si l'expérience lui manquerait. Elle avait voulue quelque chose de rapide et d'amusant , mais Castiel avait montré beaucoup de douceur et de patience. Comme si il lui avait fait l'amour plutôt qu'une simple partie de sexe.

Avec un grognement, elle se leva même si elle du s'accrocher aux étagères pour y parvenir . Quand elle se mit à quitter la salle des archives , Meg sentit le regard de Castiel détaillant chaque courbe de son corps. Elle réussi à retourner dans sa cellule avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. Elle n'entendit pas la porte de la cellule qui s'ouvrit mais elle sentit la présence de Castiel derrière elle. Elle fut vaguement consciente d'une main lui touchant les cheveux et tirant un peu plus la couverture sur elle. Puis il était parti et Meg se mit à être encore plus malheureuse qu'avant qu'ils fassent l'amour.

Pourquoi cela n'avait t'il pas marché ?


	6. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Quand les démons s'échappent

Debout en face d'une femme attaché à une chaise, Meg se tenait à l'extérieur du piège du diable et la regarda fixement. Une loyaliste à Crowley sans aucun doute.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que Crowley est en train de manigancer ? Demanda Meg alors qu'elle tirait un tabouret et s'assit dessus. Elle aimait cette veste que la démone portait ... peut-être qu'elle pourrait lui emprunter.

\- Tu ...Le démon se balançait de façon instable, crachant du sang . "Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ! Tu es censée être morte. "

\- Ecoute si mes désirs étaient des chevaux, je posséderais une licorne pour chaque jour de l'année . Bon, tu es décider à me répondre oui ou non?

Le démon partit dans un fou rire . "Tue-moi. Je préfère mourir que d'être torturée par Crowley".

C'était sa le problème avec les jeunes démons, pensa Meg. Ils n'avaient pas suffisamment connut la fosse , Crowley n'aurait jamais pris le risque que l'un de ses larbins ne devienne plus fort que lui . Meg releva les yeux et sortit une lame en argent

\- Tu vois ça? Cela ne va pas te tuer . Mais sa va te faire mal , très mal !

La démone regarda la façon dont la lame brillait tandis que Meg l'effilait le long de sa main.

-Alors tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais sur ce bâtard de Crowley . Tôt ou tard tu finiras par me répondre. Tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer Alastair, n'est-ce pas?

Elle secoua la tête et Meg sourit.

-C'est une honte. Tu aurais eu un peu de temps pour te préparer à ce que je vais te faire.

Avant le Léthé, le fait de torturer des démons lui procurait beaucoup de plaisir. Elle se rappela une de ses séance avec Dean Winchester . Elle avait assistée le frère Winchester tandis qu'il torturait une fille innocente qui c'était suicidée , sous le regard sévère d'Alastair . Si l'un d'entre eux avait faillit il serait directement devenu le prochain maintenant? Elle ne ressentait plus rien, Elle faisait sa uniquement pour obtenir les informations qu'elle voulait, c'était son seul but. Meg laissa le démon dans le piège et composa le numéro de Sam Winchester en sortant. Au moment où il décrocha, elle utilisa le pouvoir dont elle disposait pour transformer sa voie en celle d'un homme, lui indiqua l'emplacement ou se trouvait le démon , puis jeta le téléphone à l'intérieur du piège à démon afin qu'il puisse entendre les gémissements de sa proie. Elle serait guérie à leurs arrivée mais toujours pris au piège. L'arrière d'un train abandonné était l'endroit parfait pour torturer sans être vue et Meg redressa le col de sa nouvelle veste en cuir tandis qu'elle se frayait un chemin.

"Tu ne peux pas courir éternellement, Meg," murmura une voix dans sa tête et Meg se tourna pour faire face à l'ombre, la main allant à son couteau attaché sur le coter.

Glissant hors de l'ombre, Sheol lui sourit avec un regard qui lui était proprement insupportable. Meg se détourna de l'ombre et se saisit la tête, la secouant. "Tu n'es pas réelle" .Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chevelure en tirant fort dessus . Cela faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu Sheol et voila qu'elle apparaissait comme sa, Meg était vraiment maudite "Tu es dans ma tête. Tu es juste dans ma tête. Tu n'es pas réelle !"

Sheol continua de sourire tout en se rapprochant de Meg.

-Je suis réelle , Meg. Je suis ce que ton ange a créer quand il t'a arraché du Lethé ... " Sheol fixa intensément Meg"

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me souvenir, tu es juste une partie inutile de moi même .

La démone était prête à partir mais Sheol semblait vouloir lui bloquer le passage en se plaçant devant elle . Avec un simple coup d'œil, l'entité l'attrapa comme un serpent et Meg se figea. Sa main descendit le long de son corps, provoquant des poussées de chaleur et d'engourdissement. Sheol lui caressa doucement la joue puis passa sa main dans le creux du cou de Meg.

\- ... Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi, c'est très étrange . Tu as fait un long chemin depuis ton évasion. Mais tu aurais du rester avec ton ange et les frères Winchester pour refermer les portes de l'enfer .

Meg ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regard de Sheol se referma sur le cœur se serra car pour la première fois Meg ne vit aucune tendresse. Puis Sheol disparue, emportant toute sa chaleur avec elle. Meg dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer sur le sol.

\- Où es-tu?» La voix hurla dans sa tête et Chuck se redressa en gémissant quand il cogna son front contre le haut de son lit.

\- Quoi ? murmura Chuck l'esprit encore brumeux

\- Tu as modifié le cours du temps, pourquoi?

La voix continuait de résonner dans sa tête . Plutôt que de se disputer avec ses hallucinations, il en était venu à les accepter, alors il se leva et s'étira. "J'avais besoin d'une nouvelle histoire. Une qui serait ... épique et ... différente. "

\- Tu viens de violer nos contrats. La femme qui l'avait auparavant tenu dans ses bras se tenait à présent devant lui.

\- Pas de panique, ce n'est qu'une simple mise à jour .

Chuck ouvrit son portable et s'assit. "J'évite depuis trop longtemps de nettoyer ce bordel . Cette histoire a besoin de prendre une nouvelle direction. "

Sheol passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et par réflexe Chuck se laissa aller une nouvelle fois.

\- Pourquoi essaie tu de te battre pour une cause qui est perdue d'avance? "Chuchota-t- elle à son oreille ." Est-ce que tout cela en vaut vraiment la peine?

Nerveux , Chuck semblait prêt à supprimer le dernier paragraphe qu'il avait écrit . Mais quelque chose l'arrêta quand il lut les dernières lignes concernant Dean , Sam, Castiel et Meg . Finalement il recula le curseur pour commencer un nouveau paragraphe. Il fut tellement inspirer qu'il se perdit dans la suite de son histoire , si bien qu'il en oublia presque la présence de Sheol .

\- C'est bizarre, mec. Je veux dire, c'est le quatrième démon qu'on nous signale en moins d'une semaine dans un rayon de cent kilomètres. " Dean regarda la démone devant devant eux. Il se garda de faire remarquer qu'il connaissait intimement ces signes de torture."

\- Peut être que quelqu'un veut nous faire passer un message ? "Proposa Sam. " J'appelle Castiel car cette histoire commence à devenir très bizarre.

\- C'est cette pute..." murmura le démon devant eux et Dean cligna des yeux.

\- Tu peux répéter ?

\- Cette sale ... traîtresse.

Dean leva les yeux vers Sam qui adressa une prière pour l'ange. "Cas, nous avons besoin de ton aide. Nous sommes à environ cinq kilomètres de Lebannon, près du bunker et ... ouais je sais que tu doit être très occupé mais nous avons vraiment besoin de ton aide."

\- Je ne connais que quelques démon qui pratique ce genre de torture " poursuivit Dean" . Je pense qu'elle parlait de Meg.

En un battement retentissant, Castiel apparut derrière le démon. "Elle à vu Meg"

\- Bon sang, sa c'était du rapide Cas, c'était rapide. Je viens juste ...

\- J'ai entendu Dean . " Castiel s'approcha de la démone et la regarda fixement. " Tu as vu Meg? Quand ?

Dégoûtée par sa proximité avec l'ange, elle cracha du sang sur ces chaussures, espérant le faire reculer un peu .

\- Cas, elle est juste ...

\- Je l'ai vue," siffla la démone et sa tête se souleva, des yeux noirs apparaissant à travers ses orbites sanglantes. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi . Et quand Crowley saura où elle se trouve, alors il pourra se faire une paire de chaussure avec la peau de cette salope.

Castiel se détourna d'elle. "Exorcise-le," lança-t-il à Sam. Surpris par la force dans sa voix, Sam commença à murmurer l'exorcisme encore et encore, sa voix gagnant en puissance tandis qu'ils regardaient la femme qui se mettait à convulser et à crier. Dean tenait le couteau de Ruby prêt si sa venait à mal tourner , quand à Castiel il attendait.

\- Retourne dans la fosse, salope , murmura Dean

Le pauvre jeune femme, délivrée de présence démoniaque gémissait de douleur , du sang coulant de son nez et de sa bouche. Avec une bride de son pouvoir , Castiel guérit la jeune femme et l'endormie. Il valait mieux qu'elle ne réalise pas tout de suite ce qui venait de se passer.L'ange avait oublié à quel point Meg pouvait être brutale quand elle ne se contrôlait pas. Mais elle avait laissé le démon envie comme pour leur transmettre un message .

-Nous allons devoir la ramener chez elle ... ou du moins dans un endroit sûr. "Castiel se redressa et regarda le sol taché de sang. " Le démon est retourné dans la fosse donc Meg devrait être en sécurité pendant quelques temps encore.

L'ange faisait déjà le tour du piège. "Elle était ici. Je le sens"

-Cas," Dean s'avance vers l'ange" tu as besoin de repos. Peut-être que Meg n'a pas besoin de nous et que...

Il était parti avant que Dean ne puisse continuer. "Je déteste quand il part au milieu d'une phrase."

\- Ce n'est pas comme si on ne savait pas pourquoi " Malgré la fatigue Sam arrivait encore à sourire" . Allez, signalons Jane Doe à l'hôpital. J'espère juste qu'elle a de la famille qui s'inquiète pour elle.

Meg écoutait la pluie qui tombait sur le capot de la voiture quelle venait de voler . Cela faisait des heures qu'elle roulait mais elle n'avait pas pu continuer plus longtemps à cause du déluge qui s'abattait. Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle s'était évadée du bunker des Winchesters . Castiel irait probablement à tous ses vieux repaires et Meg était convaincue qu'avec le temps il finirait par abandonner.

Sauf que Castiel était beaucoup plus motivé quand il s'agissait d'elle. Elle avait faillie avoir une douzaines d'accidents. A chaque fois c'était à cause du fait que Meg avait sentie sa présence angélique , heureusement elle avait toujours réussie à se cacher au dernier moment. Castiel la ralentissait dans sa mission. Mais tôt ou tard, Meg trouverait un démon qui saurait exactement ce qui se passait et elle pourrait enfin faire bouger les choses dans son sens.

Chuck tapota la pile de papiers et regarda la première ligne de caractères. Il n'avait plus rien écrit sur Meg qu'il avait presque oublié de lui trouver une place dans son histoire. Elle n'était pas toute à faite méchante ni même gentille d'ailleurs, la tache était délicate. Mais avec cette femme qui le harcelait il était sous pression.

\- Les démons ne rêvent pas souvent mais quand elle fut touchée par sa grâce, Meg était devenue une exception ..."

Meg releva brusquement la tête, ne sachant pas d'où venait la voix qui l'avait réveillée mais c'était comme si son corps avait été secoué comme une poupée de chiffon. Regardant par la fenêtre, elle plissa les yeux sous la pluie et s'attendait à voir Castiel mais il n'y avait personne. Son instinct étant au aguets, Meg jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et reconnut ses yeux bien trop familier.

Sheol pencha la tête sur le coter . "Bonjour, Meg."

La démone brisa le rétroviseur et le jeta par la fenêtre, ses mains tremblant légèrement. En fouillant dans sa sacoche, elle sortit son iPod volé et ses écouteurs, les enfonça dans ses oreilles et démarra une musique au hasard. Tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur son ventre, elle sentit quelle commençait enfin à se détendre. Ignorant ce faible murmure qu'elle entendait encore et encore, elle ferma les yeux et se força à somnoler de nouveau pour attendre la tempête se termine.

La plage avait le même sable chaud que dans ses souvenirs et Meg s'allongea au bout de quelques secondes. Elle savait qu'elle rêvait, elle pouvait sentir que tout ce qui était autour d'elle était faux. Mais il valait mieux qu'elle continue de rêvée plutôt que de se réveiller dans cette voiture .Elle n'avait aucune raison de faire ce que Sheol lui avait demander. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens.

Soudain Meg se sentit observée mais elle n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête. Elle pouvait sentir sa colère et sa frustation à des kilomètres.

-Que fais-tu ici, Castiel? Murmura Meg.

\- Je te cherchait ." La voix de l'ange était furieuse" Ou te cache tu ?

\- Sa me regarde et puis c'est mon rêve. Alors fout le camps.

Mais il ne le ferait pas, ce serait trop facile, pensa-t-elle avec agacement tandis qu'il s'assit à côté d'elle .

\- J'ai dit que je prendrais soin de toi, je t'en ai fait la promesse et j'ai bien l'intention de la tenir.

-Ouais ouai , sa je l'ai bien compris "dit Meg avec agacement" mais j'ai pas spécialement donner mon accord.

Avant qu'elle puisse bouger, une main enveloppa son bras et Castiel se pencha sur elle. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et Meg vit un ange extrêmement agacé qui la fixait. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua qu'il semblait épuisé.

-Il y a quelque chose de différent,qu'est-ce que tu as fait?

-J'ai appris quelques petits trucs ces dernières jours " marmonna-t-elle, essayant de libérer sa main.

\- Je t'ai cherchée de partout. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, surtout après le Léthé, après qu'on ai ... " Castiel s'arrêta au dernier moment et secoua la tête. " J'espérais une certaine reconnaissance de ta part .

\- Je suis un démon, tu te souviens?

-Parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas autre chose, Meg. " A contre cœur, Castiel la laissa partir et se redressa". Je veux juste que tu me dise ou tu es, tu ne vas pas bien même maintenant.

\- Mais je vais bien , heureuse et insouciante comme tout démon qui se respecte. Tu peux y aller maintenant.

-Je ne te laisserais pas ici." Meg se redressa elle aussi et le fusilla du regard. Quand il la regarda, elle l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et se rapprocha de lui.

-Je ne veux pas de toi, est ce que c'est clair ? Tu peux continuer ton petit train-train avec les frères Winchester je m'en balance mais tu me lâche, je suis bien mieux toute seule. Je suis beaucoup plus heureuse de cette façon et même ici, dans un simple souvenir, je suis plus heureuse que quand j'ai du rejoindre votre petite équipe.

Castiel ne recula pas devant la cruauté de ses mots, il se contenta de la regarda et inclina la tête. "Est ce que c'est vrai ? Est-tu plus heureuse ici , dans ce souvenir ? "

Meg eu la sensation que ces vetements la brulait même si ce n'était qu'une illusion causer par la véracité de cette phrase.

-Meg, je ... voudrais savoir où tu es. Je peux t'aider. S'il te plaît."

Castiel tendit la main et ses doigts effleurèrent le sable à ses pieds. Puis, en un éclair, il était parti la laissant seule .

A son réveil Castiel haleta , ressentant une vive douleur dans tous les membres de son corps.

\- Eh Castiel, tu vas bien?" Demanda Sam depuis la table ou il regardait l'ange . Castiel était apparu de nulle part il y a dix minutes, l'air perdu mais quelque chose dans la façon dont il s'était déplacé avait fait comprendre à Sam que l'esprit de l'ange n'avait pas été dans le monde réel . " On aurait dit que tu était en transe"

\- Oui, je vais bien." Castiel cligna des yeux et se retourna. "Tu disais?"

\- Eh bien euh."Sam était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait rien dit. Il retourna sur son ordinateur portable. " . Il semblerait qu'il y ai des choses étranges qui se passent dans le sud ."

\- C'est à dire ? " Castiel s'approcha de Sam"

\- Eh bien, une ville entière à disparue. Habituellement, j'essaie de me tenir au courant des endroits que nous visitons. Je voulais savoir si Mitchell n'avait pas eu de nouveau cas d'attaque de monstres.

\- Et ? Demanda Dean en revenant de la cuisine et posa une bouteille de bière devant Sam.

\- Il n'y a plus de Mitchell.

\- Comme si une tempête l'avait traversée ? "Dean fronça les sourcils en fixant l'écran.

\- Non, comme si... elle n'avait jamais exister. Toutes les données historiques ont disparues, et c'est comme si nous étions les seuls à le savoir.

\- Bizarre ! Cet endroit avait de la tarte aux pommes à tomber par terre si je me souviens bien. "Sam et Castiel le regardèrent et Dean le regarda fixement. " Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si je me souviens des ville grâce à leur nourriture.

\- Et non à cause de tous les gens qui meurent ?" Répliqua sèchement Sam.

\- Alors on devrait faire un petit road trip," décida Dean et Castiel les regarda fixement. Il pouvait déjà voir la tension sur les épaules Sam, l'épuisement qu'il essayait de cacher cachait.

\- Peut-être que je devrais y aller. Je serais plus vite sur place que vous deux après tout.

Avant que Dean puisse protester, l'ange était déja parti et Sam et Dean étaient à nouveau seuls.

-Il m'inquiète Sam. Il veille sur nous , s'est charger de trouver une bonne cachette pour la tablette qui est Dieu sait où et maintenant ... "Dean frissonna. "Il se sent mal à propos de Meg.

\- Il y a toujours une possibilité qu'elle soit morte après tout. "Dean fit les grands yeux" Elle était malade et je n'ai jamais vu un démon ressembler à ça avant. "Sam prit une longue gorgée de bière."

\- Tu penses que quelque chose s'est passé entre eux?» Demanda Dean, toujours en train de regarder l'endroit où Castiel avait disparu. "Comme si ...

Avant même qu'il puisse finir sa phrase , Sam avala une gorger de bière de travers et se mit à tousser bruyamment. Dean se retourna pour le regarder.

-Ah euh," Sam essuya la bière de son menton. " Pourquoi est ce que tu penses sa ?

\- Je sais pas , une intuition peut-être? . Savoir que Cas s'est attaché à un démon pendant que nous essayons de fermer les Portes de l'Enfer n'est pas forcément l'idée du siecle.

Castiel marcha sur le sol stérile et, à chaque pas il sentait toute la méchanceté que cet endroit inspirait : il n'y avait plus que des kilomètres de prairies à présent .

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais

Une voix familière le fit se retourner pour voir Crowley assis sur une chaise pliante, les jambes croisées . Castiel se retient de lui foutre son poing dans la tronche.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici?

\- J'avais espérer que que tu aurais une explication." Crowley se moqua de lui. " Après tout, je ne suis qu'un humble roi des enfers ."

\- Est ce que tu as…?

\- Sa t'arrive de réfléchir un peu ?J'ai beau être devenu le big boss de la fosse je suis incapable de faire sa. Pas une seule âme de cette ville n'est arrivée en enfer, c'est pour sa que je me suis dis que tes petits amis à plumes devaient savoir quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai aucune réponse à te donner ." Castiel prit soin de rester à distance raisonnable de Crowley" . "Où est Kevin?

Crowley cligna des yeux. " Et bien Kevin n'est pas avec moi, plumette . Le petit bougre s'est enfui en hurlant pendant la nuit . Mais si tu tiens tant que sa à le retrouver on pourrait établir un contrat ? Hein , qu'en dis-tu ?

\- J'en ai finit avec toi "répondit sèchement Castiel"

\- Tu m'en veut encore d'avoir tuer ton jouet ? S'il te plait , c'est du passé tout sa . Cette morue ne t'aurais pas été très utile, tu sais. "

La petite pique que Crowley lança ne passa pas inaperçue aux yeux de l'ange et ce fut comme si la température avait chuté de 10 degré. Castiel avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir toute cette rage qu'il ressentait .

\- Non tu as couché avec elle ? "Le sourire de Crowley se fit plus grand. " La honte. Tu devais probablement être impatient à l'idée de la prendre...

\- Vraiment, Crowley," interrompit une autre voix. "vous devriez apprendre à surveiller votre langage.

La mort se tenait à proximité de l'ange et du démon, s'appuyant comme toujours sur sa canne en argent. Castiel ne tressaillit pas mais Crowley sursauta à cette arrivée inattendue.

\- Je suis ici pour chiffrer les dégâts . Alors je vous demanderais de partir... tous les deux "la mort insista bien sur cette dernière phrase". Une dernière chose Crowley : vous et moi allons avoir une longue très longue conversation à propos du fait que vous avez utiliser mes faucheurs et que vous en avez détruit certains. Ajay doit chercher un nouveau corps pour se matérialiser et pour le moment je suis trop occupé pour lui venir en aide .

Crowley essaya de récupérer un peu d'assurance . "Tout cela peut attendre"

Il ne se gêna pas pour disparaitre. Castiel allait faire de même mais la Mort s'éclaircit la gorge pour l'arrêter.

\- Castiel. "Ses yeux se fermèrent. " L'as tu retrouvée ?" Le regard vide que l'ange affichait était on ne peu plus clair . "Je vois. Tu as eu l'occasion de la ramener et pourtant elle s'est enfuie . Mais je doute que tu puisse la retrouver de nouveau.

\- Je peux y arriver .

\- Cependant, quand sa arrivera, tu ferais bien de prêter attention à ce qui ne va pas avec elle. "La mort tapa avec sa canne sur le sol." Ce qui est à venir ... risque d'etre terrifiant pour nous tous. J'ai bien peur que je doive faire en sorte que tu puisse être rapidement à ses coter. "

\- Pourquoi est ce que vous feriez sa ? Pourquoi vouloir m'aider ?

\- Parce que Meg détient à la fois les clés de votre destruction et celles de votre salut. Elle est une version de Sam Winchester et les choix qu'elle fera finiront par te changer toi aussi. La mort décroisa ses jambes et se leva. "L'interconnexion est difficile à manipuler, mais même le destin peut être changé . Maintenant, savez-vous quelque chose sur la façon de porter les choses à ébullition? "

L'ange lui lança un regard noir avant de s'éloigner pour essayer de déchiffrer ces mots . La mort se contenta de lever ses yeux vers le ciel.

\- Tes enfants sont exaspérants.

Trois semaines plus tard…

Ce fut au cours d'une bagarre que Meg ressentit les premiers symptômes de la maladie . Elle fut tellement prise à dépourvue qu'elle ne put eviter l'attauqe de son adversaire . Le couteau s'enfonça profondément dans son avant-bras, la plaquant contre un mur . Intérieurement, elle se maudit. Le vieux démon contre lequel elle se battait se pencha au dessus de son visage, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

\- Crowley va adorer te torturer "dit-il en souriant." Peut-être que j'aurai l'occasion de regarder cette fois.

\- Continue de sourire, joli garçon," murmura Meg avec un sourire . Elle retira le couteau de son bras puis elle se jeta sur lui pour lui enfoncer partiellement la lame dans la gorge. Le choc de la douleur le renvoya dans le piège du diable qu'elle avait préparé. Avec un rugissement inhumain, il voulut à nouveau se jeter sur elle mais la barrière invisible l'arrêta net.

\- Est-ce que ça valait le coup? De détruire ta famille? »Demanda le vieux et Meg secoua la tête.

\- Oh sa fait un bon bout de temps que je ne vous considère plus comme ma famille."La douleur qu'elle ressentait dans tous son corps à cause du combat obligeait Meg à cligner des yeux plus souvent afin de rester concentrer "Bon à priori tu n'as aucune information intéressante . Maintenant sa va être au tour des Winchester de s'occuper de toi.

Il la maudit plus par peur que par colère tandis qu'elle sortait son téléphone portable de sa poche . Encore une fois sa vision se troubla avant qu'elle puisse commencer à taper le numero et Meg faillit s'effondrer contre la porte . Cette douleur lui était familière tout en étant complètement différente . Plus forte mais pas aussi douloureuse , Meg croyait que sa tête allait explosée. Sans réfléchir, elle composa une série de chiffres et murmura un endroit avant de se téléporter hors de la zone avec beaucoup plus de facilité qu'auparavant. Elle s'était évanouie à la seconde où elle verrouilla la porte de la voiture derrière elle .

Dean regarda Castiel qui était concentrer sur une pile de livres. Sam et Dean lui avaient demandé son aide et il avait accepter de préparer Sam pour le reste de ses épreuves. Des échappatoires, des failles sans fin, Dean avait grandi en détestant l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir un dieu au dessus d'eux.

\- Tu vas bien?" Demanda-t-il en posant ses coudes sur la table à côté de lui. Castiel fredonna un petit air que Dean ne connaissait pas. "Tu sembles juste un peu ... moins énergique que d'habitude.

\- J'ai été très occupé.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, Cas. Je sais que tu t'es donner pour mission de prendre soin de Meg , mais c'est un démon.

Castiel ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, la fatigue l'obligeant à chercher ses mots . "Tu es mon ami, Dean. Elle l'est aussi."

« Tu l' as ramené à la vie Cas, c'est déjà pas mal non ?

Avec un haussement d' épaules comme pour redistribuer le poids de sa propre culpabilité, l'ange le regarda. «Est ce que sa aurait été suffisant si j'avais été à sa place».

Dean était maintenant persuadé que Castiel lui cachait pas quelque chose. Et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Dans le petit motel du Kansas ou elle se trouvait Meg avait mis le chauffage à fond et malgré les quatre couverture qui s'entassaient, elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Rien ne fonctionnait. A la base elle était sortie pour essayer de piéger un autre sbire de Crowley mais elle renonça bien assez vite quand elle fut submergée par une vague de froid , ne pouvant empêcher ses dents de claquer . La douleur qui parcourait son corps l'avait obliger à se cacher de nouveau en attendant d'aller mieux. Gémissant, Meg enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller. Elle se glissa dans un demi-sommeil et essayer de contrôler ses tremblements.

\- Je pensais que que pour toi le sexe était ennuyeux. Que c'était répétitif, » Meg murmura ses paroles, tout en lui mordillant légèrmeent la mâchoire débraillé. Castiel cligna des yeux.

\- J'ai mentit " Ses doigts pincèrent ses poignets et il baissa la tête pour l'embrasser farouchement.

\- Est -ce que ce n'est pas un péché? » Murmura - t - elle en attrapant sa lèvre entre ses dents . Il frémit et la serra davantage contre lui.

\- Alors autant en profiter. Peut-être y aura t'il moins de conséquences.

Les yeux de Meg s'ouvrirent et elle fixa les draps blancs de son lit. Juste le fait d'avoir rêver de ce moment qu'il avaient vécut ensemble avait considérablement remonter sa chaleur corporelle (aller savoir pourquoi ^^)

« Les choses étaient vraiment plus simples du temps de l'apocalypse » , grommela - t - elle à elle - même. Meg roula hors du lit et saisit ses clés et son couteau sous l'oreiller.

Chuck s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré et regardait les journaux qui étaient à sa disposition.

\- Vous savez, faire des choses comme celles - ci par pur plaisir est à mon avis un signe de sadisme.

Chuck sursauta dans son siège et regarda l'homme qui était apparu, assis sur son canapé.

\- Bonjour, Chuck.

Chuck regarda autour et regarda sa porte qui s'était verrouillée. "Qui êtes-vous?"

\- Les conversations comme celles - ci sont souvent plus intéressantes quand on à l'estomac pleins . Allons manger un morceau, ensuite nous pourrons parler du chaos que vous avez provoqué.

Avec un claquement de ses longs doigts grêles, Chuck et la mort disparuent de la salle de séjour.

Depuis quelques heures Castiel suivait un groupe de démons à la recherche d'informations. Dean et Sam lui avait pourtant demandé de se reposer , mais il ne pouvait pas, pas maintenant. Il était inquiet et surtout impatient, attendant un signe . Au lieu de se reposer, il était allé à Garth, demandant à tout chasseur qui se respecte , si ils avaient entendu parler d'un démon blond qui errait dans le coin. Castiel ne savait pas pourquoi il avait tant besoin de la retrouver ,de l'avoir à ses coter mais ce sentiment refusait de quitter son esprit. .

Il devrait revenir vers Dean et rapporter ce qu'il avait vu.

Mais il avait suffi qu'un des démons murmurer le nom de Meg, disant que Crowley voulait la preuve que sa morue était morte, pour que Castiel décide de transformer le bâtiment en cendres, les démons avec.

Avec beaucoup moins d'inquiétude que pendant sa rencontre avec les frère Winchester et Castiel, Chuck avait tout de suite accepté que l'homme qui l'avait inviter à dîner était la mort en personne. Et pourtant manger une pizza avec la mort n'avait rien d'anodin.

\- Donc , est ce que on est censer se connaitre ou ma gueule de bois est encore pire que se que je pensais? »

La mort essuya la graisse de ses doigts à l'aide de sa serviette. " Vous ne savez pas vraiment pas pourquoi? Et dire qu'elle est persuadée que tu ment depuis le début."

\- Je suis suposer me rappeler de quelque chose en particulier ? Je suis au milieu de mon troisième rêve complétement bizarre de la semaine et je ... » Chuck agita ses mains en l'air tandis que la mort ne semblait pas d'humeur à jouer . « Oh assez, tu ne peux pas continuer à nous duper, surtout moi je suis beaucoup trop vieux pour sa . Il est temps d'arrêter de te cacher.

Presque instantanément, un changement survenu en Chuck. Il perdit un peu de cette expression vitreuse qu'il avait quotidiennement . Chuck se mit tout à coup à regarder la mort comme si elle était son égal.

\- Pourquoi suis - je ici?

\- Elle veut te faire commencer une autre histoire n'est ce pas ? " La mort se prit une tranche de pizza et en offrit une à Chuck. Ce dernier était persuadé que le fromage qui dégoulinait allait lui sauter au visage pour le mordre. "

\- Elle l'a déjà fait mais je pense que vous le savez ?

\- Oui mais avec une fin plus ... abrupte? Je sais aussi que vous avez inclut un plan B dans cette histoire

\- Quelque chose comme ça "Chuck se frotta le visage avant de prendre sa fourchette. " L'histoire de base était complètement différente et n'avait pas autant de répercutions. Puis elle a commencé à me parler, alors j'ai changer l'histoire.

\- En effet . "La mort posa sa fourchette et son couteau. "Alors dit-moi. Pourquoi l'histoire d'un démon et d'un ange?

Chuck haussa les épaules , mais il était difficile de ne pas contenir son ardeur. Le fait de pouvoir parler de ses histoires avec d'autres personnes que des fan hystérique le mettait de bonne humeur . Il ne se souciait plus de savoir si la « mort » était seulement le fruit de son imagination.

\- Je voulais quelque chose de nouveau afin d'attirer l' attention. Quelque chose qui serait différent . Je devais ...

La mort agita la main. « Épargne - moi les complots et les intrigues secondaires de vos fantasmes. »

\- Cela semblait être un bon plan à l'époque. Et puis cette scène de sexe entre Castiel et Meg .Les fans vont être fous d'elle, toute publicité est bonne à prendre .

\- Et as tu penser aux conséquences? "La mort cligna des yeux" . Une âme brisé, torturée pendant des siècles qui se retrouve apaisée par la grâce d'un ange . Une telle chose n'a jamais existé , les anges et démons n'ont pas été créer pour être des alliés.

\- C'est trop cliché peut-être ? » Chuck demanda sérieusement.

\- Le contraire serait étonnant . Est -ce que Shéol est au courant de ce que tu as fait ?

\- Shéol? "Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre de quoi parlait la mort."Elle m'a demandé de créer une nouvelle histoire mais ce n'est pas à elle de me dire comment elle doit se dérouler ( Chuck tapa du poing sur la table) . Mais pourquoi êtes-vous tellement intéressé? Je pensais que vous étiez au- dessus de cela.

\- Je suis toujours à la recherche de quelque chose qui puisse me surprendre. Je dois dire que pour le moment tu y arrive merveilleusement bien.

Chuck rayonnait. "Heureux de pouvoir vous aider."

Le Wal-Mart le plus proche brula en moins de dix minutes. Aucune victime à signaler . Les pompiers essayaient de faire en sorte que personne aux alentours ne soit blessé étant donner l'immense nuage de fumée qui se dégageait du magasin. Pour le moment personne ne connaissait la cause de l' l'odeur de fumée et de plastique brûlant, Meg était assis sur le comptoir et regardait sa main. Elle se sentait un peu à l'étroit dans sa veste du moins au niveau de la poitrine et elle luttait pour respirer correctement .

\- Dites moi que c'est une blague ?

Le signe sur l'évier de la salle de bain ou on pouvait lire « En cas d'urgence, composez le 911 » était presque en train des de foutre de sa gueule .

Castiel venait d'arriver devant le Wal-Mart. Il regardait la foule invisible pour tous les humains présents , voyant certaines personnes souffrant à cause de la fumée et du manque d'oxygène. Quand il tourna les yeux sur sa gauche , il crut voir une femme blonde à travers les flammes de l'autre côté du bâtiment. Est ce que c'était Meg ?

Peut-être que Dean avait raison .

Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de trouver un peu de paix dans ce monde , de penser un peu plus à lui .

Mais pour une raison quelconque, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

Meg était vraiment fière et têtue, Encore plus de Dean.

\- Père , donne-moi la force, " murmura Castiel murmura - en levant les yeux vers le ciel . Il se demandait presque si dieu ne moquait pas de lui en ce moment même. "

Plus elle est restait recroquevillée sur le canapé, plus elle n'arrivait pas a se résoudre à l'idée de se levée. Elle posa une de ses main sur son ventre et se sentit envahie par une douce paix intérieure . Meg ne savait pas ce qui était en elle ou si c'était juste le fruit de son imagination. Positif ou non, ce que le test avait dit ne pouvait pas être réel.

Comme si quelqu'un ou quelque chose la poussait à aller de l'avant , Meg eu de nouveau cette envie d'aider les Winchesters à fermer les portes de l'enfer, mais elle avait surtout un besoin de les protéger surtout Castiel .

Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Elle n'était pas stupide. Les anges et les démons n'étaient pas compatibles. Cela n'avait durer qu'une heure , peut-être était-ce une simple réaction de son corps. Meg regarda à nouveau le téléphone et frémit de l'intérieur. Elle était fatiguée, pas tout à fait remise de son dernier combat .Avant même qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser , sa main avait déjà saisit le combiné et composa les chiffres les uns après les autres sans s'arrêter. Elle avait juste besoin de savoir si cela était vrai.

Il lui a fallu quatre essais pour obtenir le bon numéro. Les Winchesters étaient assez prévisibles.

\- Oui? "Dean décrocha à la première tonalité "

\- Très bien, question rapide: est ce que Castiel est avec toi ?

\- Meg? C'est vraiment toi " La démone entendit l'ainé des Winchester s'étouffer" .

\- Non, c'est Sasha Gray . Qui d'autre pourrait t'appeler banane ? » Meg leva les yeux aux ciel exaspérée. Alors est ce que vous avez apprécier mes petits cadeaux ?

\- Ah oui ton petit bouquet de démons , on vient tout juste de trouver le dernier dans le parc . Je me disais bien que tu avais quelque chose à voir avec tout sa .

Meg entendit Dean qui paraissait en double conversation avec une personne à coter de lui dont la voix se fit pressante.

\- Ne fais pas le crétin et met le haut parleur, sa sera plus simple . "Meg attendit quelques seconde" « Castiel? »

\- Meg? Meg, où est-tu ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ? Dis moi ou tu es ?

Meg ne put s'empêcher de sourire " Sa fait beaucoup de questions Clarence. Et si tu commençais par m'en poser une seule pour commencer .'

\- Où es-tu?

\- Je ne suis pas encore prête pour le moment. C'est juste que... " Elle savait qu'elle finirait un jour par regretter ce qu'elle allait dire." Je voulais juste entendre ta voix.

Castiel fit une pause avant de demander à voix basse « Pourquoi? »

\- Parce que les choses ne changeront , pas quoique je fasse.

\- Meg, je dois savoir où tu es . Je veux le savoir " La voix de l'ange se fit suppliante"

\- Je comprends mais si sa peut te rassurer je suis toujours moi.

La radio commencé à chanté à tue-tête au sujet d'un concours spécial et Meg grimaça , ayant déja un gros mal de crane.

\- J'ai dis que je t'aiderais .

\- Je ne ai pas besoin de protection, je ne ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi. " Meg ne voulait pas être faible"

\- Est ce que tu rêves encore du Lethé ?

\- Non.

\- Tu mens , tu n'es pas aussi directe d'habitude ! " Meg pouvait l'entendre se déplacer dans le bunker". Je veux te voir, juste te voir .

\- Pourquoi? "Inconsciemment Meg le supplia de raccrocher"

\- Je veux juste ...

Jetant par dessus son épaule, Meg faillit laisser tomber le téléphone. Castiel se trouvait à présent dans la chambre d'hôtel . Il ne disait rien , se contentant de la foudroyer du regard.

\- Ton harcèlement commence à prendre une tournure criminelle.

\- J'ai entendu la radio. Ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que je localise la fréquence de la station.

Ils se fixèrent pendant une minute jusqu'à que Meg détourne le regard mais elle sentait que Castiel continuait de la fixer intensément.

\- Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui va pas ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

\- Tu as l' air très fatigué.

Meg fronça le nez. "J'ai comme l'impression que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas."

Castiel passa sa main sur sa joue . "J'ai été occupé. J'essayais de te retrouver" . Comment à tu réussit à te cacher de moi pendant tout se temps ?

\- J'ai toujours plusieurs plan de secours tu t'en souviens ? "Meg jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux pour cacher sa nervosité. Ignorant la façon dont elle le regardait, Castiel prit sa main dans la sienne , son doigt traçant des lignes invisible dans sa paume."

\- Ton corps est en train de réparer les blessures que tu as subies. » Il pris soin de regarder ses doigts, comme si il pouvait voir les os à travers.

Meg s'obligea elle à aller à l'autre bout de la chambre, cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas été aussi pret tous les deux. Mais quand elle se retourna, il était juste derrière elle. Meg pouvait sentir le souffle de sa respiration.

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de faire sa ? "cria Meg"

L'ignorant, il fit parcourir ses yeux sur sa petite taille et son regard s'attarda sur certaines zones. "Il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de changement flagrant"

Meg tendit la main et força Castiel à la regarder dans les yeux en lui soulevant le menton . « Hé Clarence , Mes yeux sont là . Arrête un peu de loucher sur mes seins « .

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. «Je voulais vérifier si il y avait quelque chose de différent en toi. D'un point de vue purement médical , pourquoi as-tu courue ? ".

\- Tous les oiseaux doivent prendre leur envol Castiel

\- Alors pourquoi as tu appeler Dean? Tu savais que je serais là et que je finirais pas te trouver . C'était ce que tu voulais ?

Meg le regarda nerveusement. S'il n'avait rien remarqué alors il était possible qu'elle s'imaginait des choses qui, compte tenu des derniers événements, était sacrément possible. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse trouver une réplique assez intelligent pour lui faire peur, elle sentit une odeur soufre . Les lumières se mirent à clignoter et Meg se retourna , faisant ressortir ses yeux noirs. « Cas ... quelque chose est en train d'arriver . »

Elle se colla contre lui et lui saisit la pouvait sentir que la grâce de Castiel bouillonnait . Il était toujours en colère contre elle, elle le savait, mais au moins ce qui risquait d'arriver aurait au moins de le mérite de le distraire un peu . La porte de la chambre du motel explosa et six démons grand et musclé entrèrent.

\- Et bien si je m'attendais à sa . "La voix de Crowley était odieusement fort . Castiel pivota sur ses talons pour lui faire face, se mettant devant Meg pour la protger." Me voici en tête a tete avec u n ange que j'ai une furieuse envie de torturer et une morue qui ... devrait être morte .

Crowley sourit à Meg , un sourire qui sentait l'hypocrisie à plein nez.

\- Donc tu es en vie laideron. Et je peux savoir comment?

Castiel restait toujours devant Meg qui sentait sa frustration « Je l' ai ramenée parmi nous» grommela l'ange et Crowley lui lança un regard impressionné.

-Intéressant. Moi qui croyait que les ange ne pouvait ressuscité les démons.

Jetant ses cheveux en arrière , Meg gardait un oeil sur les démons qui accompagnait le roi des enfers.

\- Je suis seulement revenue pour te tuer Crowley.

Meg contourna Castiel mais Crowley leva sa main pour l'arrêter.

\- Tu as échouée la première fois , ne crois pas réussir cette fois ci. "Crowley claqua des doigts et les démons se mirent à les encercler". Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une larve que j'écraserais avec plaisir.

Elle se raidit quand elle vit Crowley sortit la lame qui l'avait tuée auparavant.

« Tu la reconnais ? Je vais me faire une joie de te la replanter à nouveau dans le ventre.

Meg vit que Castiel avait lui aussi sortit son poignard céleste de son manteau. " Il est temps d'y aller"

Il baissa les yeux sur elle. Chaque parcelle de son corps réclamait vengeance. Il était en colère contre elle , mais il était aussi prêt à la sauver. Même si ils étaient en minorité dans la chambre de ce motel miteux.

\- Ils veut que l'on se batte contre lui, ne lui donnons pas ce qu'il veut.

\- Oh, c'est la que tu te trompe plumette...

Castiel était tellement concentré sur Meg qu'il perdit Crowley de vue. Avec un mouvement rapide, le roi de l' enfer planta sa lame dans l'épaule de Meg qui s'effondra contre Castiel le souffle coupé. L'ange la prit dans ses bras.

\- Sa va aller Meg. Je vais m'occuper de toi .

Crowley n'était pas d'humeur à jouer." Je pense qu'un bon combat nous ferait le plus grand bien et ..."

Mais Castiel et Meg avait déjà disparut.

\- Oh pour l'amour de ... " Il se tourna vers ses sbires. " Essayer de trouver quelque chose. Cette chienne à forcément du laissée quelque chose, cria Crowley avec colère

Pendant que ses larbins faisaient le sale boulot, Crowley pris place sur le canapé et attrapa le magazine people que Meg avait laissée derrière elle.

\- Sale Fils de pute! Dean sursauta quand Castiel réapparu . Sam se réveilla en sursaut du capot de l'Impala ou il avait commencer à somnoler quand Dean claqua son poing sur le toit de la voiture. « Réveille toi Sammy, nous avons de la compagnie. »

Castiel tenait Meg dans ses bras. « Elle est blessée. »

\- Je vais parfaitement bien Clarence, ce n'est qu'une égratignure .

-Ouhou je m'appelle Meg et je suis invincible ! , Dean semblait vouloir imiter la démone mais il s'arrêta vite quand Meg le foudroya du regard « Enfin .. Je veux dire... C'est bon de te voir, Meg. »

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passer ? "Demanda Sam en baillant"

\- Crowley. Castiel n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus et vérifia la blessure de Meg. Elle paraissait superficiel maintenant, mais du sang coulait encore le long de sa main éclaboussant le trottoir.

\- Je suis ... fatigué de tout ça. " dit Meg d'une toute petite voie"

Elle intima à l'ange de la déposée par terre tandis qu'elle se dirigeait à l'intérieur de la voiture.

\- Eh bien, j'admire son tempérament, " commenta Dean en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de Castiel .

Désoler pour avoir mis autant de temps pour ce chapitre , ne vous inquiéter pas je ne vais pas arreter en cours de route ^^


End file.
